10 Years In The Making
by MinxDragii
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon. 10 years later what happens when the Cullen run into Bella and find out how much she's changed! Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Many years had passed since that fateful day in the woods back in Forks. 10 years to be exact.

10 years found us in New York on a cold, rainy day. At a house on the upper east side... The Cullen house.

This amazing modern and newly renovated house... a winter house to call home while there was little or no sun in New York.

"I can't wait! When is everyone going to start getting ready?" Alice yelled as she bounced around the house, the pitter patter of her feet no louder than a child's. She gracefully sat down next to Jasper who was in the lounge room playing FIFA with Emmett. Edward sat watching also as he waited to play the winner. Rosalie sat on the floor flipping through Vogue.

"We still have 3 hours before we're leaving." groaned Edward. These last 10 years had been hard for him. After going solo for the first 2 he returned to stay with his family. Wallowing in self pity wasn't doing him any good and he missed everyone, even Rosalie.

He had slipped back in well enough save the few days a year he stayed looked in his room, like Bella's birthday, the anniversary of the day they met and the day he left.

He would wonder how her life had turned out. What she had accomplished? If she had met someone? He imagined she would be married with children now. This made him both happy and sad. He had wanted to give her a normal life but loved her he could never forget her.

As promised Alice never looked into her future and hoped everything had turned out well for her best friend.

The Cullen family was different, without Bella everyone slightly off. Like something was missing.

"But this is so exciting I can't believe we are finally going to Twilight!" the pixie bounced up and down in her seat.

"Its just a club." Edward said shaking his head.

_Oh great now you'll get her started. Emmett groaned._

"Just a club!? Hello its is the only Vampire club anywhere. What a great idea, why no one thought of it earlier is beyond me. A place only for our kind where we can be ourselves and get our drink on with no problems." She said.

"Yeah, get our drink on. I can't wait, I haven't been drunk in… well centuries!" Emmett yelled fist pumping the air. "Mixing alcohol with blood is the only way we can get the full effects of the alcohol. Pure genius whoever thought of that. "

"Okay everyone get up play time is over its time to get this party started!" Alice yelled as she ran up the stairs.

As they walked up to the front of the building they stared in awe at the grandness of it. It was very large for New York City. Twilight lit up in script lettering on the front.

A plush red carpet lay outside the door where there stood 3 security guards in front of a velvet robe. As they walked to the front the saw one addressing a group of women.

"Sorry ladies tonight its VIP's only, if you're not on the list there's no way inside." One of the guards told them.

"Oh but if you look I'm sure we are there." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Not tonight!" as they were leaving the line the others could hear him whispering under his breath too low for human ears 'Damn freshies!'

As the 5 got whisked through the front doors they were stunned at what they saw.

The club was full. People… well Vampires everywhere. Some with red eyes, some with gold. Everyone was gorgeous… I mean have you ever seem a non good looking vampire! Mingling, dancing, laughing and drinking. Everywhere you looked you saw red liquid cocktails.

Twilight was famous for 2 reasons.

It was a Vampire exclusive club giving everyone privacy and a great time.

And it served bloodahol as Emmett had nick named it. All the liquor and cocktails that you could find in any other bar, but they had blood in them. Human, animal, what ever you wanted.

The human blood was supplied by donors like you'd find at any blood bank. They were paid very well for their donations. This meant that a Vampire could come and have a drink without having to kill an innocent. That went down well with everyone, even the Vampires that didn't drink human blood.

It also meant that the Vampires could finally feel the same effects of alcohol as humans.

News of twilight spread far and wide, it was after all the first one of its kind. Becoming the place to be.

It had also spread to the human's that there was a hot few place to go... only thing was they weren't aloud inside. Strictly no human's policy.

It had a large dance floor in the center, four bars, one up on each wall. It was lit up by chandeliers everywhere but still very sensual.

There were places with couches so you could sit and a large glass square directly above the dance floor. This was a glass roof so that everyone could see the stars. It was twilight after all.

"Oh my god!" Alice squeaked.

"Amazing!" Rosalie sung.

"Ok its time for a drink!" Emmett said as they made there way to the bar.

The group kicked back having a few drink and enjoying them selves. They had danced and were having a wonderful time.

Then they smelt it. They weren't sure at first it seemed so familiar yet different.

'_It can't be.' Jasper thought._

'_Maybe..' Emmett stopped._

'_Could it be' Alice hoped._

Edward knew the scent. It had sent him crazy 10 years ago.

They all turned and saw a figure leaning against the bar. She was slim, with curves in all the right places. She wore a black backless dress that had a black organza tail on it to the floor. Sky high red heels and her dark loosely curly hair cascaded down her back.

They all starred waiting for her to turn around.

'_No way!' Rosalie thought. _

It was like time slowed down, as she turned back around, she seemed to be looking for someone. There she stood… Bella. Her dress was strapless at the front and short. Her long legs looked even longer in her high heels.

Her red pouted lips sat in a faint smile as he smoky made up eyes looked around the room.

"Oh my god!" Alice shrieked.

"Hot!" Emmett said as Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

Edward was frozen. There she was... his Bella 10 years later standing a few hundred meters away. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

Then it registered. Here at twilight! No humans were aloud here, 10 years had passed and she looked as though she hadn't aged at all. And then he noticed it, her eyes.. They were no longer a deep chocolate brown. No instead they were gold… just like his own.


	2. Chapter 2

She leaned back against the bar and looked around. Where was he? This place was so big it was hard to keep track of everyone half the time.

But she loved it here. A place where her kind could enjoy themselves.

Ah yes her kind. She no longer possessed a beating heart, her signature blush or her chocolate eyes. Those she missed... her eyes. At first she felt as though she didn't know the person staring back at her in the mirror, after all at first they were red. But as they changed to gold she felt almost like they suited her.

She laughed sometimes thinking about it… even with them gone she had still had her wish granted. It must have been her destiny. Only after he left she wasn't sure whether it was her wish anymore. She had wanted it so badly so that they would be together forever, but instead she was alone.

She would wonder what he would think if he saw her and what she had become. She shook those thought out of her head. After 10 years her heart still ached but she filled her time with distraction… just like he said he would.

Then she smelt them. Her nostrils filled with a familiar aroma, one she would know anywhere. They were here! She knew eventually it would happen; Vampires had come from everywhere to visit Twilight. She knew they would come eventually.

She had played out in her head a thousand times what she would say to them… but at this moment as the shock passed she was blank. What do you say to your one true love and his family that left you only to see you 10 years later and you're now a Vampire.

She had learnt many things in her 10 years. 10 years in Vampire time was nothing but it gave her lots of time to think and draw conclusions to how she felt about things.

She wasn't angry at the Vampire that made her, nor was she angry at the person that killed him only to leave her alone.

She was sad to see her family so upset and sad she would never see them again.

She was proud that she had become what she was mostly by herself. With no guidance after she was turned she could have become an animal… a monster but she didn't.

She was thankful to the Cullen's for everything she learnt about them before her change, that's what kept her going.

'I always knew who I wanted to be!' That was her mantra, a few wise words once told to her by Carlisle.

Ah how much she missed them all.

It was now or never.

So she closed her eyes and let her senses take her... a hundred meters straight ahead. As she lifted her head and opened her eyes she was staring at 5 Vampires. 5 Vampires that were staring back at her.

No one really knew how to proceed, so Bella gave them a smile. And with that Alice ran at Vampire speed straight for her and into a hug. Only this hug didn't crush her as it used to… she was now just as strong.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips and the two girls embraced, she had missed Alice so much!

"I can't believe it's you!" Alice sung, "let me look at you. You're gorgeous!"

Bella giggled as she replied. "Was there ever any doubt?"

The other 4 Vampires had joined them now. Not sure what to say.

Bella pouted, "Emmett you sure know how to hurt a girls feelings. What no hug?"

Before she could blink she was squashed in a bear hug by the only big brother she had ever known. Once she was set back down onto the ground Emmett stepped back.

"Well baby sister, you don't look so much like a baby anymore!" he still thought of her as his baby sister.

Jasper looked Bella in the eyes unsure of her response to him. He was stunned when she gracefully stalked over and hugged him.

"No hard feelings." She whispered into his ear. This made him smile, made them all smile.

Bella stood back and faced Rosalie.

"Rosalie, you're looking as beautiful as I remember." Bella smiled… she was not one to hold grudges against the Cullen that never liked her. Rosalie had her reasons.

A small smile broke through her red lips, as Rosalie stared back at someone she thought she would never see again. She would never admit it but she had missed Bella too, especially when she realized how much Edward cared for her.

"Bella, you're looking way hotter than I remember!" Rosalie said as they had a quick embrace.

"It's a new thing I'm trying… Vampirism does wonders for your skin." Bella joked.

They all laughed… all except for Edward. He was still stunned not only at seeing Bella again, but her being a Vampire and making joked about it.

Bella turned to him. The other 4 Vampires watched them both closely.

"Still so uptight I see Edward. Relax it's just a joke. You know funny, ha ha." She said as she cooked an eyebrow.

"I guess not. So party people what do you say we get we ourselves a drink." She smiled at them all as she turned to face the bartender. He was there straight away waiting for her.

As they finished ordering their drinks Emmett stepped forward with his wallet to pay for them, but Bella stopped him.

"Oh no, this one is on me!" She smiled sweetly. Emmett didn't like it but he didn't want to push her.

"Fine but next one is on us." He said pointedly at her.

"No… they are all on me!" She smiled back.

"I don't think so Bella." Emmett frowned.

"Oh but I do. What kind of hostess would I be if I let my VIP customers pay for their drinks?" she said.

"What you work her?" Edward said. Those were his first words to her. He was shocked. Not only was she a Vampire but she worked here too, could this get any worse. Yes, yes it could.

"Work here… don't be silly." She said staring back at the 5 curious Vampires.

"I own the place!"


	3. Chapter 3

'_She what!' Emmett thought._

They stood there staring at her. They hadn't expected that. They hadn't expected lots of things tonight.

"Twilight, you own twilight?" Jasper said.

"Don't sound so surprised! I've built it from the ground up. Twilight is all me... its all Bella." She said proudly.

"How did you think of it?" Rosalie asked as they got their drinks.

"Well since I don't sleep anymore I had plenty of free time and I wanted something to do. I need something to keep me _distracted_ and I never knew it but I like to party and now that I'm coordinated I love to dance." Edward didn't miss her tone when she said that word… distracted.

"How did this happen, I mean you becoming one of us? I didn't see anything?" Alice asked. The question they all wanted the answer for.

"I don't want to talk about those things tonight, that story is for another day. Now you guys enjoy yourselves I have a place run and some fun to have. Make sure you come back I want to see you all again." She smiled… she needed to find him, he would be wondering where she was.

"Wait give me your number and we'll organize something. I know Esme and Carlisle would love to see you. They missed you, we all have." Smiled Alice.

As they switched numbers Bella gave then a wide smile as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Well that was…" Edward said running his fingers through his bronze hair.

"Interesting, very interesting." Jasper finished.

A while passed as the group discussed what had just happened. They were all excited and couldn't wait to share the news when they got home. Edward was understandable a little quiet.

The girls decided it was time to have a dance and dragged all 3 boys onto the dance floor. As they got to the centre they all stopped.

There right in the middle was Bella, dancing. And she wasn't dancing alone.

Shakira's – La Tortura (The torture) filled the air and the crowd had parted and made room for her, for them.

Her dancing partner was gorgeous. He was as tall as Edward and had broad shoulders. He had strong facial features, he was very handsome.

They looked good together, even their attire matched. He had on designer black slacks and a black shirt that was fitted and unbuttoned at the top, so you could she he had a sculpted chest underneath. His diamond cufflinks sparkled in the light as they moved together.

As the Spanish music surrounded then, they were as one dancing. They moved together to the music, as they could see Bella singing the words. When had she learnt Spanish they wondered.

He spun her, dipped her and she moved around him with such confidence.

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol (__I don't ask that every day be sunny)__  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta (__I don't ask that every Friday be a party)__  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón (__Neither do I ask you to come back begging forgiveness)__  
Si lloras con los ojos secos (__If you're crying with dry eyes)__  
Y hablando de ella (__and talking about her)___

Ay amor me duele tanto (_Oh my love, it hurts so much)__  
Me duele tanto (__It hurts so much)__  
_

_Que te fueras sin decir a dónde (__That you could leave without saying where)__  
Ay amor fue una tortura. Perderte (__Oh my love, it was a torture to lose you)___

Yo se que no he sido un santo _(I know I haven't been a saint)__  
Es que no estoy echo de carton (__And I am not made of cardboard)___

No solo de pan vive el hombre (_Bread alone can't feed a man)__  
Y no de excusas vivo yo (__And I can't live off excuses)___

Solo de errores se aprende (_Only from mistakes does one learn)__  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón (__And today I know that my heart is yours)___

Mejor te guardas todo eso (_Better that you keep it to yourself)__  
A otro perro con ese hueso (__Find another dog with that bone)__  
Y nos decimos adios (__and let's say goodbye)_

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal (__I can't ask winter to spare a rose bush)__  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras (__I can't ask the elms to bear pears)__  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal (__I can't ask the eternal of a mere mortal)__  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas (__Nor go about casting to the pigs thousands of pearls)__  
_

_Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto __(Oh my love, it hurts so much. It hurts so much)__  
Que no creas más en mis promesas __(That you don't trust more in my promises)___

Ay amor, ss una tortura. Perderte _(Oh my love, is a torture losing you)___

Yo se que no he sido un santo _(I know I haven't been a saint)__  
Es que no estoy echo de carton (__And I am not made of cardboard)___

No solo de pan vive el hombre (_Bread alone can't feed a man)__  
Y no de excusas vivo yo (__And I can't live off excuses)___

Solo de errores se aprende (_Only from mistakes does one learn)__  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón (__And today I know that my heart is yours)_

_Mejor te guardas todo eso (__Better that you keep it to yourself)__  
A otro perro con ese hueso (__Find another dog with that bone)__  
Y nos decimos adios (__and let's say goodbye)___

No te vayas, no te vayas (_Don't go, don't go)__  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes (__listen baby, watch))__  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor (__From Monday to Friday you have my love)__  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor (__Give Saturday to me and you'll be better off)__  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más (__Listen baby, don't punish me anymore)__  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz (__Without you, out there I have no peace)__  
Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido (__I'm just a repentant man)__  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido (__I'm the bird that returns to it's nest)__  
_

_Yo se que no he sido un santo __(I know I haven't been a saint)__  
Es que no estoy echo de carton (__And I am not made of cardboard)___

No solo de pan vive el hombre (_Bread alone can't feed a man)__  
Y no de excusas vivo yo (__And I can't live off excuses)___

Solo de errores se aprende (_Only from mistakes does one learn)__  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón (__And today I know that my heart is yours)___

AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay Ay  
Ay todo lo que he hecho por tí (_Ay, I have done everything for you)__  
Fue una tortura perderte (__It was a torture losing you)__  
Me duele tanto que sea así (__It hurts so much that I've become so)___

Sigue llorando perdón (_Keep in crying)__  
Yo ya no voy a llorar... por tí (__But I'm not going to cry...for you.)_

Their dancing was not dirty, but sensual and passionate. He whispered things in her ear when he held her close. She could dance with her eyes closed and they wouldn't miss a beat. They were in sync.

"That was so hot!" Emmett mouth fell open.

"I didn't know she could move like that." Alice said surprised.

"I think i need a cold shower." Jasper had felt their passion through their dance.

"Looks like there's lots of things we don't know about her anymore!" Rosalie said glaring at Bella.

Bella was so swept up with him that she didn't even notice she had an audience.

'Creed.' She whispered.

Edward heard it. So that was him name... Creed. The man that now held her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly the response to this story has been great! That's what makes me stay up late every night to be able to update a chapter every day. **

**Thanks for the encouragement.**

**Secondly, my Creed character is based on the good looks of Antonio Sabato Jn. Google him if you want a visual!**

The mood in the car on the way home was very uncomfortable. No one really knew what to say. Some of them were shocked, some were angry, some were hurt.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting together in the lounge as their children entered their home. Edward just wanted to go upstairs and be alone but knew the topic of the conversation that would take place down stairs and thought better he be here to hear it once than to have to hear it later.

"Hi Kids. Come sit with us so I can here all about your night." Esme said no louder than normal, she knew they would hear her.

As everyone came in and grabbed a seat Esme and Carlisle could tell something was wrong, everyone seemed unsettled.

"Is everything ok?" Carlisle asked. _'Did something happen?'_

"Tonight was full of surprises." Jasper started.

"We saw Bella!" Emmett couldn't keep it any more and blurted it out.

Both the parents eyes grew wide and their gaze turned toward Edward.

'_Are you ok?' Esme looked concerned._

No one spoke.

"There's more isn't there?" Carlisle looked at each of his children… what could be so bad he thought.

"Where did you see her?" Esme asked Alice, as she didn't want to push Edward.

"At Twilight." Alice said softly.

"But I thought there was no humans… oh! Oh, she's one of us?" Esme said shocked, "Oh Edward." She moved to sit next to him but her held his arm up.

"No, its fine." He said.

"How did that happen?" Carlisle asked gently.

"We don't know, she didn't tell us. She was too looking after the place, she owns it!" Jasper said.

'_Little Bella, owning a night club… that's unexpected!' Carlisle was surprised._

"Pft... she was to busy assaulting the guy on the dance floor!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Rose!" Alice yelled.

"What… you all wan to say it, so I will." She glared at them all.

"So much for you being the love of her life, it didn't even take her a decade to get over you! And you endangered all of us by letting her know what we are. I told you humans don't love like we do, it was just a faze for her." She stood yelling at Edward.

"Rosalie! That's enough!" Esme said sternly.

"You don't know anything about her! She has her reasons." Edward yelled back rising to his feet.

"Stop defending her! Yeah she has a reason, she wasn't going to give it all up for you… She hasn't even been without you for 10 years and she's found another lover. Just admit you were wrong. She wasn't your mate!" Rosalie yelled back.

Emmett had to step between them so things didn't get out of hand. Jasper was trying to calm everyone but it wasn't working.

"Rose, babe I'm sure she has a good reason." Emmett tried.

"I don't love her." Edward sighed.

"Edward what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"I said I don't love her… that's why she found someone else."

"Son, I think we all know how you feel about Bella –"

"No!" Edward cut him off.

"When I left, we left. I told her I was leaving because I didn't love her anymore. That I didn't want her anymore." He couldn't lift his gaze to face them.

"NO!" Esme gasped. The other six Vampires in the room starred at him.

"You didn't!" Alice said.

"She didn't want to let me go, us go! She insisted on coming… so I lied." He had never told them what had happened between him and Bella in the woods that day.

BANG! That was the sound of Emmett punching him in the face and him flying across the room into the wall.

"You stupid idiot!" He was so angry at his brother. How dare he hurt her like that.

"I was doing what was best for her!" He tried defending himself.

"How could you lie to her? Do you know what that must have felt like for her? After everything you two had been through, you ripped her heart out and stomped on it. Stomped it into the dirt." Alice would have been in tears if she could cry.

"I…" Rosalie didn't know what to say... she had thought she finally had a reason to hate Bella and now she felt guilty. Guilty about saying she didn't care about him, when obviously she had. She wanted to come with them, to leave her family and friends behind. That's not the type of sacrifice you make for just anyone.

"I was-" He tried.

"Shut up! I felt bad for you seeing her with someone else. I wanted to go over there and slap her for getting over you so quickly… but now, now I see. I can't believe you would be so heartless. You know you really are a monster." With that Rosalie walked away to her room. She had nothing more to say to him. Emmett followed her.

His family couldn't look at him. They had always wondered what he said the day they left, but they had assumed he had explained he thought this was safer and that they had parted at least on honest terms.

But not only to lie, but to make her feel unwanted and worthless… that was unforgivable.

He couldn't stand the look in everyone's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as he escaped to the non judgmental confines of his room.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cullen house was unusually quiet… in voice only. Edwards head was about to explode, if his family didn't stop thinking. He had heard them call him every bad name under the sun and then some.

He heard how Esme thought of how disappointed she was in him, Carlisle at how saddened he was that he had lied to her.

He heard how angry both Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie he was surprised about!

He heard how Jasper was unsettled. Jasper was guilty because he knew it was because of what he did at her birthday party, this all came about, but he also knew that Bella didn't and never held any bad feelings towards him so he was unimpressed about how Edward had handled everything.

Then he heard Alice. She went through every emotion; anger, hurt, surprise, disgust and a few others. She had never ever imaged that he would have lied to her, but not only to lie why he was leaving but by making her feeling inadequate and not good enough, that was unforgivable.

After a week of all the siblings ignoring Edward, Esme had a talking to. She was trying to make them understand that he loved her and he only did what he thought was best. Also that he hadn't handled the situation properly but that they all saw how he also suffered over the last decade and to try and see it from his point of view. We all make mistakes she said to them.

Even though they didn't agree, trying to ignore him was a tiring task, especially for Emmett because Edward was his best opponent at Call of Duty. Slowly they had started talking to him again; Bella had yet to come up in conversation when they were all together. But Edward didn't miss the evil glares he received from him brothers and sisters every now and then.

They had also being doing little things to get on his nerves. Alice kept talking to Rosalie how they would have to go on a shopping trip with Bella, and he winced when they would bring up her dancing partner. But he knew that he deserved it.

"Oh Esme, you should of seen them dancing. Bella was so graceful, and she looked so fabulous." Alice gushed as her, Rosalie and Esme were chatting on the couch and while boys were playing video games. Even Carlisle had joined in watching the boys playing.

"Yes and her partner was so gorgeous!!" Rosalie added. _'Take that Edward.'_

"Thanks babe. I can hear you, you know." Emmett threw in.

"What I'm not lying!" She glared at him.

"Alright, but I don't need to hear that shit." He added.

"You should have seen them dancing it was so sexy!" Alice was killing Edward now; he could picture them again in his head. That man with his hands all over Bella.

"I didn't know she could dance." Esme said surprised.

"She couldn't." Edward said. Yes, he thought I can add to this conversation too.

"Well she can now. Maybe she just needed the right partner. Someone that wasn't afraid to teach her." Alice said pointedly at him. She wasn't talking about dancing anymore.

"They looked like they wanted to run off and have hot steamy sex together." Emmett had caught onto the 'kick Edward in the gut' game and was joining in.

Edward winced at the thought of Bella with someone else. Well hello, that's what you wanted, her to move on he was trying to tell himself.

"Emmett!" Carlisle warned. They had only just fixed the whole in the wall from last time, he didn't want to have to fix another one so soon.

"I wonder who he is, how they met, if they are in love…" Alice's eyes glazed over as she thought all mushy thoughts.

"Well we heard his name… Creed. Hmm you don't hear that very often." Jasper added. They were all curious about this Creed character.

"No you don't. But I've heard it once before, a long time ago. It's a very old name." Carlisle said. _'I wonder…'_

"Wonder what?" Edwards asked. If there was information he could get about him, he wanted it.

Carlisle got up and left headed towards the study. _'I'm sure it's here somewhere. Ah there it is.'_

He came back into the lounge holding a very old looking book and took a seat next to Esme as he started to flick through the pages.

He lifted the book and turned it to Alice and Rosalie.

"Is this him?" He asked them. As the girls gasped, everyone was around the couch having a look.

"Yep that's him!" They gushed.

"Oh he's so handsome!" Esme said having a good look at the black and white drawing in the book.

"Oh yes he's so dreamy!" Emmett said batting his eyelashes at Edward. Once he saw the look on Edwards face he stopped. _'Ok relax!'_

"Lord Credence Saint – Cliear," Jasper read the writing underneath, "so who is he?"

"While I was with the Volturi long ago I kept this journal. Anyone of importance or interest I would make a note of, Draw a picture to remember them and right a few notes. Over such a long time you meet many people and I didn't want to forget anyone. It could prove to be handy one day." Carlisle explained.

"Well that day has arrived!" Emmett said. "God idea pops."

"Anyway, Credence or Creed I guess now was a very old vampire I meant half way into my stay in Italy."

"How old, he only looks 25?" Edward asked? How old was old to them?

"So he would be just under 600 years old."

"No way!" Jasper said, they were all so shocked. Vampires that old were very rare.

"Eww, that's a bit of an age difference." Emmett said scrunching his face up.

"With a face and ass like that, age is only a number baby." Rosalie couldn't help herself, the man was stunning. Her and Alice high-five'd each other, while the boys glared at them.

"If you keep interrupting I'm not going to tell you any more." Carlisle started pointedly at them all.

"We'll be good." Alice quickly said.

"So he was originally from France."

'_Ah a French man... he must really be good in the bedroom. Sorry Eddie.' Emmett half smiled at him._

"After he was turned he eventually made his way to Italy and served under the Volturi for 2 centuries. He was powerful but knew how to make Aro happy by serving under him and then he was free to live life on his own, without the Volturi causing him problems. He is a valued and well respected member among the Vampire community. He used to go back and visit Italy when he was in Europe. That's how I met him." Carlisle told them. He wasn't used to everyone been so interested in his stories.

"You said powerful, what power did he have?" Alice asked on the edge of her seat. This was good.

"He can project things into you mind." When everyone stared at him wide eyed, he elaborated.

"Its almost like a vision. Say if Esme was thinking about something, Creed could make all of us see what she was thinking about. Once he has seen it once he can send the same thought or vision again without Esme having to be here or think about it again."

"That is so cool!" Emmett said. He wanted a cool power too.

"Wow." Alice said. _'This is just getting better and better.'_

"He has sexy magic!" Emmett cut in.

"Emmett!!" Rosalie scolded.

"What I'm only joking." He laughed. _'God everyone's so uptight today.'_

"So can he plant thoughts in your head and you think they are your own?" Jasper asked. _'That could be scary.'_

"As far as I know, no he can't."

Everyone sat in silence thinking about everything.

"Well this has been very informative." Alice clapped. "I think it's about we caught up with Bella, I want to meet her new boyfriend properly."

"And I would love to see her again." Esme smiled. She had missed her.

As Alice dialed Bella and waiting everyone starred at Edward. That was a lot of information to take in. He wasn't happy about someone else being the picture but he wanted to see Bella again, see how she was doing. Mostly find out about how this came to be, how she became like them.

'_Hi Alice.'_

"Hey Bella Boo. Are you free today I'd, I mean we'd all love to see you."__

'I'm busy at work; you know all the other non fun work stuff. So i'll be stuck here most of the night.'

"Oh ok, maybe tomorrow?" Alice sounded so disappointed.

'_Or you guys could just come visit me here. We are closed so we'll be on our own and that way we can all relax and catch up properly.'_

"Yay!" Alice screamed.

'_Make sure you bring Carlisle and Esme too, I miss them.'_

"Not a problem, we'll be there in an hour." Alice gave everyone the thumbs up, even though they could hear Bella's side of the conversation really well. 

"_I'll see you all then."_

"Ok chop chop everyone, meet you in the garage in 30min." Alice sung as she bounced up the stairs to get ready.

This would be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Two cars full of vampires parked their cars in the private underground garage under Twilight Bella had called to tell Alice about. She had given her a visitor's code so they could get in and out. As they rode up the elevator from the car park into the club, excitement filled the air.

Esme and Carlisle couldn't wait to see her for the first time and the others couldn't wait to see her again.

As the elevator doors opened they were on one side of the main floor. It looked so very different, spacious without all the people that had been her last time they came.

"This is marvelous." Esme said as she was talking in her surroundings as they stepped out.

"Come in and grab a seat, I'll be there in a second." They heard Bella say from somewhere unknown. They made their way in front of the main bar sitting down on the beautiful leather couches that sat not far in front of it.

"She certainly did do well for herself." Carlisle mused and he was right. Everything inside was rich leather couches, crystals chandeliers, lots of glass and lighting everywhere.

"Look at the stars, they are beautiful." Esme pointed as they all looked up into the glass roof panel.

"They certainly are. That's what makes the difference." They all turned looked back down towards Bella as she made her way over to them.

"Esme, I missed you." Bella said as she they pulled each other into a hg.

"Darling, I've missed you too. You are so beautiful!" Esme couldn't hold her smile any bigger if she tried. _'She looks wonderful.'_

"That's what they keep saying… what did I look like before, Shrek!" She giggled.

"Don't be silly, you've always been beautiful. This is just a new type of beautiful." Carlisle said as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's been too long." Bella smiled at him.

"Hey, hey, rest of the Cullen family." She waved at them.

"Ok so who wants a drink?" She smiled as she made her way behind the bar. "I've got everything bloodoholic and I can make a great plasmacino." She winked at Emmett.

"See I told you it was bloodaholic!" He told his brothers and sisters.

"It's bloodatastic!" Everyone giggled at Bella's joke.

She got to working on the boys drinks first. She was quick opening the bottles and then took them behind her to the wall of red liquor bottles behind her. She poured some into the bottles and then slide then down the bar, a bottle stopping in front of all the boys.

"Geez Bella you're so smooth." Emmett said as he watched her bottle work.

"That's what all the boys say." She winked at him.

Edward knew it was a joke, but he still didn't like the comment.

"You'll love these, I call them Pure Blood Blondes. Its Pure Blonde Beer with well you know. Emmett yours has bear blood in it. Jasper and Carlisle I'm sorry I didn't know what you food preference was so I gave you both Cougar, its always very popular. And Edward yours has mountain lion."

She moved across and pulled out four martini glasses and put them onto the bar in front of the girls. She proceeded to mix a few different things into a martini shaker. She was swinging bottles and throwing everything around like any pro bartender.

She then poured some into all the glasses finishing them off with some olives.

"Ladies these are my signature Plasmatinis. I make them with Cheetah blood." Everyone was oohing and ahhing at their drinks.

"So I propose a toast, it is a celebratory drink after all." Bella said raising her glass.

"What will we drink to?" Alice asked.

"How about Bella?" Emmett smiled.

"No, something else." She smiled at him… god how she missed her big brother bear.

"How about finding each other again?" Esme said.

"I think that's a good one." Bella smiled at her.

"To finding each other again." Everyone said as the clinked glasses and had a drink.

"This is awesome." Emmett said as he had another swing of his beer.

"It's so delicious." Rosalie mused.

"Yeah its nice having a drink out of a glass like a normal person." Sung Alice.

"Let go sit back on the couches and you can tell me what all of you have been up to." Bella said as she got her drink and started walking back around the bar.

They all walked over and got comfortable. Bella sat with her back facing the elevator they had come up from and everyone sat around the circular couches. Alice sat next to Bella, then Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and finally Rosalie was on Bella's other side.

"Alice, Jasper, what has been going on with you?" She asked as she sipped her drink.

"We got married again." She smiled so wide and blew a kiss to Jasper.

"How many times is that?"

"Actually it was 12th time. And it was the most beautiful by far." Alice was about to start going into details before Jasper stopped her.

"We studied up in Washington. I majored in History and Alice majored in fashion."

"Rose has Emmett been keeping out of trouble?" Bella asked them.

"Pft… what kind of question is that. It's Emmett." Rosalie laughed.

"Hey I've been good Bella, I promise!" He pouted at her.

"We did a little traveling to Africa and spent a year in Egypt. I loved it." Rose said… She had a new appreciation for Bella now. Hell, she liked her!

"Esme, Carlisle, what wonderful things have you been up to?" Bella just wanted to go and sit in between them. Seeing them made her miss Charlie and Renee so much.

"Nothing Dear. Carlisle was working in Washington Private and now is at New York Memorial. That keeps him very busy. And I have been kept myself busy. I took on the restoration of the building we are living in now." Esme smiled at her missing daughter.

"That sounds wonderful. Edward what about you… how's things been?" This was the first time Bella had a really good look at him. He was just as gorgeous as ever, but there was something different. His eyes just didn't seem to sparkle as much as they used to. She wondered if that was because she was Vampire now and they looked different to her.

He had been watching her the whole time. He missed her so much, he just wanted to pull her into his arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

"Um good. Nothing exciting just the usual." Oh yeah and I missed you like crazy and wanted to kill myself so that I didn't hurt anymore. He thought it best he leave that last part out.

"What about you though… a lot has changed." He said to her. She had to break the gaze into his eyes… they drew her in just as much as they used to.

"A lot has." She said back to him. What did that mean, he wanted to know. Her answer seemed to have a whole lot of unspoken meaning behind it.

"How long have you had this for?" Emmett asked. _'I know you want to know how she turned all vamp, but I thought you couldn't sweat it out a bit.'_

"This is the 3rd year it's been open. I wanted something to do with my time and I didn't want to hide all the time. I'm not ashamed of what I am so I think we all deserved somewhere to be able to go and be ourselves." Edward got the impression that the 'not ashamed of what I am statement' was directed towards him.

"I wanted to do something that helped everyone."

"How does having somewhere to drink our sorrows away help so many?" Edward snapped. He was angry not at Bella but at the situation. He had left her so she was safe from his lifestyle and here she was anyways, right in the middle of it.

'_You're so rude!' Alice scolded._

"Well Edward… I buy all my blood legally and morally. It's like a normal blood donation someone would give except they get paid a lot better. That way instead of others going around and killing innocent people, they can come here and buy it on tap. So I think it helped a lot!" She glared at him. Who was he to make her achievements sound so small. This wasn't just a bar, it was a way she could help. Even if she only helped one person it was worth it.

'_Take that you bastard.' Rosalie glared at him too._

"I think that's wonderful." Carlisle smiled at her.

"Well someone great once told me 'I always knew who I wanted to be'." She smiled at him and Carlisle back at her.

'_I can't believe she remembered.' He mused._

"Not only did I remember but that's my mantra." She said to him.

Everyone's eyes bugged out at her.

"You can read minds?" They all said.

"Yes… I'm only joking, I just saw the look of recognition on his face and I knew he was surprised I remembered." She laughed.

"So I guess the big question is how did this all happen." Alice asked. The question everyone wanted the answer too.

Just then the elevator doors opened. Bella didn't even have to turn around.

"Wonderful, you just made it for story time." She smiled as she sipped the last of her drink.

Stepping out of the elevator was the one and only Creed Saint – Cliear.


	7. Chapter 7

Creed sure knew how to make an entrance. Not only was he gorgeous but he just had something that followed him everywhere he went. It's like people around him could sense his greatness.

"You know me I love a great story." He said.

'_Even his voice is sexy!' Rosalie couldn't help but stare at him. _

Bella stood up and got off the couch just as he made his way to them. He was a whole head taller than her so when he reached her he bent down and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. If she could blush, she would have been bright red.

"Creed I'd like you to meet some friends of mine from Forks, the Cullen's." Bella turned to face the group as everyone watched how the two interacted together.

"Carlisle such a pleasure to see you again, it's been more than a century or two." He said smiling at him.

"Yes, it has been an eternity. I'd like you to meet my wife Esme, and my children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." He said as he motioned towards each of them.

Creed acknowledged all of them but his eyes stayed on Edward a little longer than they had to. Ah so this was him, the little insect that had broken Bella's heart. Creed was not impressed!

"Grab a seat I'm going to get refills and I'll be right back." By the time Creed used human speed to sit next to where Bella had been sitting she was back with a tray of drinks. She gave everyone their replacements and Creed his double scotch and A+ on the rocks. Unlike Bella and the Cullen's Creed was not a vegetarian.

"So what story are we hearing precious?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"Mine. The one about how I came to be… well like this." She smiled at them all.

"I was hoping since you were here you could just show everyone, because I hate telling that story… it's so blah!" She smiled sweetly at him. "Please." She pouted.

Truth is it was painful for her, how she came to be like this. His showing them was much better than her trying to tell everyone and having to rehash that part of her life. And he knew which parts of the story to show them and which ones to leave out.

"How can I say no to that face?" He smiled at her.

'_They are so cute! 'Alice gushed. She was still angry at her brother after all. _

"If you would be so kind as to close your eyes and let you mind relax I can show you. I can project images into your head. It doesn't hurt, I swear."

'_Even if it did hurt, with a voice like that how could you say no.' Esme thought. _

Edward was shitty, even Esme liked him!

Everyone relaxed against the couches and closed their eyes.

_They saw Bella swimming in the water some where, La Push beach. It was stormy and the waves were crashing around her. Then they saw a flash of red in the water. As Bella was under water they could see Victoria swimming towards her. _

"No!" Alice gasped.

_Bella tried to swim away but Victoria grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards the shore. Bella was struggling against Victoria and the water going down her throat, she couldn't really breathe._

_Once they reached the shore Victoria threw her onto the beach and leapt on top of her._

'_Finally, you were so hard to get to. This is for James, an eye for an eye.' She grabbed her arm, where James teeth marks were and bit into it. Bella screamed in agony. _

'_I want this to be long and painful, so don't die yet.' Victoria yelled at her._

Edward cringed… she was going to torture her and he wasn't there to protect her! He now truly wanted to die.

_Suddenly a wolf tackled Victoria off of Bella. Then another ran past as well. By now Bella was screaming in pain about the burning. _

_Suddenly Jacob was in front of her, wrestling to keep her down. 'Bella no!' He was crying. _

_Then Sam came next to Jacob. 'She's been bitten. You know what's going to happen! We have to…' He yelled at Jacob. _

'_We have to nothing, it's not her fault.' He kept holding Bella as she screamed._

'_You know what she'll become.' Sam tried again._

'_She's good, she's good. She can be like the other ones, good.' Tears streamed down his face._

'_Jake you know what we are meant to do. I'm leaving now… whatever happens to Bella I'll assume you took care of it. I don't know anything.' With that Sam got up and left. _

_Everything went black. They could hear a very dull thump, thump, thump and then it stopped. _

_Suddenly Bella was in their garage in Forks. Bella looked around and saw her arms and legs were chained to a wall. Jacob was standing in front of her, looking like he hadn't slept for days. _

'_Bella, I didn't know where else to take you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I was too late. I'm sorry you're chained up, I just… I just don't know what you're going to do. If it's safe to let you go.' He was shaking as he spoke._

'_Jake. How long has it been?' Her voice cracked._

'_Three days. Its over, you're one of them now.' He sat on the floor in front of her. _

'_Victoria?' She asked. _

'_I killed her, but I was too late.' He had his head in his hands. _

'_I'm thirsty. I need a drink.' Then she saw it, a dead deer on the floor of the garage. Before Jacob could move, she broke the chains off of herself and ran over to the deer, drinking every last drop out of it. _

_When she was done she shot onto the other side of the room and slide down against the wall head in her hands. Jacob hadn't moved an inch, he just watched her. _

'_Bella you can't stay her, you need to go. The pack hasn't smelt you yet but they will.' He said softly to her._

'_Where will I go? I don't know what to do?' She was so scared. _

Everyone's heart broke for her. She was all alone, with no one to help her.

'_I don't know. Bells you know I'd run away with you but I can't… we'd end up killing each other this early.' He took a step closer to her but she put her hand up to stop him._

'_What about Charlie?' She looked up at him._

'_We drove you truck of the curve where the cliff is. Llooks like you served to miss something and drove off.' He whispered, but her hearing was so good she heard it loud and clear._

'_When is it, my funeral?' _

'_Today.' He said softly. 'I've packed you some clothes into a bag and I've got my truck waiting for you outside… its time to go.' _

_She just stared at him. She stood up and followed Jacob outside._

'_Bells when you're ready you call me. I want to make sure you're ok. Call me any time.' He was crying again._

'_Thank you Jake. I love you and thanks for everything. And I mean everything.' She smiled as she got into the truck and wound down the windows._

'_Keep the windows closed so you don't smell anyone and just keep driving. I love you too and I'm sorry.' He said sounding so heart broken._

'_It's ok. By the way, you couldn't come with me anyways… you smell.' That got a small smile from him. With that she wound up the window and started driving, leaving her old life behind._

'_I always knew who I wanted to be. I always knew who I wanted to be. I always knew who I wanted to be. ' She kept saying as she drove away._

Then everything went black again.

"Oh Sweetheart, that's terrible." Esme cried.

"I'm so sorry." Jasper said.

"Baby sister, that sucks." Emmett seemed very upset.

"Bella I'm sorry you were all alone." Alice looked ashamed that her friend had suffered alone.

Edward on the other hand couldn't speak. He was mortified. She wasn't better off with him out of the picture; instead she was defenseless, alone and scared. He had made a terrible mistake, he really was a monster!

"I wasn't alone." She smiled at Carlisle. "I keep telling myself what you told me again and again and again. Because of you, all of you I knew there was another way for me. I didn't have to be like the one that made me, angry and psychopathic. I was still me, just different. No offence babe, about drinking human blood and all." She smiled at Creed. He squeezed her hand and smiled back at her.

"None taken. And besides I only get my supply from here now anyways. Quite a business partner this one, let me tell you." He told everyone.

"So you're business partners?" Alice asked. _'Hmm mixing business with pleasure.'_

"Well it was my idea, but Creed bank rolled this party!" That was true, he had paid for all the set up of Twilight, he after all had 600 years to make his fortune.

"Don't let her tell you otherwise, this is all hers. I financed it all at first but even though I didn't want it, she insisted paying me back every cent… with interest! It is after all a very successful business and it's definitely 100% Bella's."

Bella was still Bella, she didn't want anything for free. She was going to work for everything she had, make her own fortune.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've abandoned my work long enough and I really have to get back to those books." Bella said standing up.

"Nonsense, I'm sorry we kept you so long. But I am so thrilled we got to see you. Next time you will come and visit us at home." Esme said giving her a hug.

"Will do and make sure you come back, but you both have to come down one night when we are open." Bella said as Alice attacked her into a hug.

"We have to go shopping soon." She said.

"Sure, I actually enjoy it now." Bella smiled back. "Don't look so shocked Alice, I need to fill my days somehow. Rosalie you have to come to." She said as Emmett bear hugged her.

"This is great you not being breakable anymore." Emmett said as he put her down.

"I think so too!" Bella smiled. She waved at Jasper, Rosalie and Edward as she started walking towards her office.

"I'll meet you in the office; I left something in my car." Creed said to Bella.

He followed the Cullen's into the elevator and they rode down into the car park everyone in a light conversation.

As they all stepped into the car park and started walking towards their cars Creed grabbed Edward's arm and spun him around.

"I've got something to say to you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi All, Sorry I missed the weekend updates, I found out I'm going to be an Aunty! **

**Anyways, this one is a long one!**

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Creed asked roughly as he pointed finger at Edward.

The rest of the Cullen's turned to watch but no one dared to interrupt.

'_Now he's gona get it!' Rosalie thought._

"She asked us all to come!" Edward tried defending himself.

"I'm not talking about here, I mean what the hell are you doing back in her life?" He was a lot calmer now, but his tone was still as cold as before. He wanted to know what his intentions were, to break Bella's heart again. If so he wasn't going to stand for any such nonsense.

"I really don't think that has anything to do with you." Edward responded glaring back at the man in front of him.

"Like hell it doesn't, you don't know what you did to her and I sure as hell won't stand by and let you do it again! Any of you!" He said eying all of them.

"Now hold on one damn minute, Edward's decision had nothing to do with us." Alice perked up… they had never intentionally wanted to hurt Bella.

"You may try and play the innocent bystanders here but I assure you that you are all far from that. You ALL left her broken and defenseless so don't try and play that card with me. I've been around a long time to know bull shit when I see it."

The Cullen's had now bridged the distance between them and Creed and came closer to Edward, they were united after all.

"You don't know anything about what happened, I had my reasons! And who the hell are you? You don't need to fight to protect Bella from us. We would NEVER intentionally hurt her!" Edward yelled back at the man in front of him.

"Oh but you already did. You don't know how she suffered after you all left. I do, I saw it in her head and let me tell you, it is only because I care for her so much that you are still in one piece. You think what you saw up there is what she went through? That is the highly edited version; the uncut one is a lot more painful." His glare was piercing right through Edward. He wanted to rip him limb from limb and burn him to ash.

"You're in love with her." Edward responded. It was more of a question than a statement. He still wasn't quite sure what their relationship was.

"Our relationship is complicated. Not that its any of your business but yes, I love her." Creed looked him straight in the eye. Edward winced, she must love him also. That thought caused him great pain.

"Show me. Show me what happened." Edward asked him.

"Why should I?"

"Please… I need to know." It was but a whisper.

"Just remember you asked to see it." Creed warned.

All the Cullen's closed their eyes and waited to see the whole tragic tale. They were all nervous, what would they see? How bad was it?

_Suddenly they saw Bella and Edward, standing just away from her house in the forest. _

_"Bella, we're leaving." He said._

_"Why now? Another year–"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_"When you say we–," She whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself."_

_"Okay," She said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." She tried to sound angry, but it just sounded like she was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct her._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" She shouted, furious, the words exploding out of her. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You… don't… want me?"_

_"No."_

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

_"Well, that changes things." She said calmly._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." She whispered. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at her. "You're not good for me, Bella."_

_"If… that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_She nodded helplessly._

_"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself–for him."_

_She nodded again. "I will," She whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_"And your memories?" She asked. _

_"Well"–he hesitated for a short second–"I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted."_

_He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_"Alice isn't coming back," She realized._

_He shook his head slowly, always watching her face. "No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

_"Alice is gone?" Her voice was blank with disbelief._

"I wanted to stay!" Alice fumed.

_"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Wait!" She choked out the word, reaching for him._

_His cold hands locked around her wrists and pinned them to her sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to her forehead for the briefest instant. "Take care of yourself," he breathed._

_When she opened her eyes, he was gone._

_With shaky legs she followed him into the forest. She stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker. Finally, she tripped over something–it was black now, and she stayed down. _

_As she lay there, the rain hit her. She unwrapped her arms from around her legs to cover her face._

_"Bella." The voice was deep and unfamiliar, but full of recognition._

_"Have you been hurt?" She could only stare, bewildered. "Bella, my name is Sam Uley, Charlie sent me to look for you."_

_In a quick and supple notion, he pulled her up from the ground and into his arms._

_She hung there, limp, as he loped swiftly through the wet forest. _

_"I've got her!" he called in a booming voice. _

_"No, I don't think she's hurt," he told someone. "She just keeps saying 'He's gone."_

_She scrambled up from the couch and lurched her way up the stairs.__ She __rushed to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her before she ran to the CD player by her bed. She pressed down on the top of the CD player. The latch unhooked, and the lid slowly swung open._

_It was empty._

_The album Renee had given her sat on the floor beside the bed, just where she'd put it last. Lifting the cover with a shaking hand, the first page was blank. Scrawled across the bottom: Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, Sept. 13th._

_She fell to the smooth wooden floor beneath her knees, and then the palms of her hands, and then it was pressed against the skin of her cheek. She just lay there and closed her eyes. _

"You took everything from her. How could you?" Rosalie said in disbelief.

_Charlie's fist came down on the table. "That's it, Bella! I'm sending you home."_

_Bella looked up from my cereal and stared at Charlie in shock. She looked tired, sad and broken. "I am home." She mumbled, confused._

_"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville," he clarified._

_"What did I do?" Her face crumpled. _

_Charlie was scowling. "You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything."_

_"You want me to get into trouble?" She yelled._

_"Trouble would be better than this… this moping around all the time!"_

_"I am not moping around."_

_"Wrong word," he grudgingly conceded. "Moping would be better–that would be doing something. You're just… lifeless, Bella. I think that's the word I want."_

_"I'm sorry, Dad." Her apology sounded a little flat._

_"I don't want you to apologize."_

_She sighed. "Then tell me what you do want me to do."_

_"Bella," he hesitated, scrutinizing her reaction to his next words. "Honey, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know."_

_"I know that." _

_"Listen, honey. I think that–that maybe you need some help." He paused. "When your mother left," he began, frowning," and took you with her." He inhaled deeply. "Well, that was a really bad time for me."_

_"I know, Dad," She mumbled._

_"But I handled it," he pointed out. "Honey, you're not handling it. I waited, I hoped it would get better." He stared at her and she looked down quickly. "I think we both know it's not getting better."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Maybe, well, maybe if you talked to someone about it. A professional."_

_"You want me to see a shrink?" _

_"Maybe it would help."_

_"Look," She said in a flat voice. "I'll go out tonight, if you want. I'll call Jess or Angela."_

_"That's not what I want," he argued, frustrated. "I don't think I can live through seeing you try harder. I've never seen anyone trying so hard. It hurts to watch."_

"It must be really hard for him, he would never want to send her away." Jasper mused.

_"I don't understand, Dad. First you're mad because I'm not doing anything, and then you say you don't want me to go out."_

_"I want you to be happy–no, not even that much. I just want you not to be miserable. I think you'll have a better chance if you get out of Forks."_

_"I'm not leaving," She said._

_"Why not?" he demanded._

_"I'm in my last semester of school–it would screw everything up."_

_"You're a good student–you'll figure it out."_

_"I don't want to crowd Mom and Phil."_

_"Your mother's been dying to have you back."_

_"Florida is too hot."_

_His fist came down on the table again. "We both know what's really going on here, Bella, and it's not good for you." He took a deep breath. "It's been months. No calls, no letters, no contact. You can't keep waiting for him."_

_She glowered at him. "I'm not waiting for anything. I don't expect anything."_

_The biggest sign, in brilliant green, was the name of the bar–One-Eyed Pete's. The metal door was propped open; it was dimly lit inside, and the low murmur of many voices and the sound of ice clinking in glasses floated across the street. Lounging against the wall beside the door were four men._

_One of them was even short and dark. As Bella stopped and turned toward them, that one looked up in interest._

_"Bella?" Jess whispered. "What are you doing?"_

_She shook her head, "I think I know them…" _

_"Bella, come on!"_

_She ignored her, walking slowly forward. Halfway across the street when Jess grabbed her arm._

_"Bella! You can't go in a bar!" she hissed._

_"I'm not going in," She said absently, shaking her hand off. "I just want to see something…"_

_"Are you crazy?" she whispered. "Are you suicidal?"_

_"No, I'm not." Her voice sounded defensive, she turned away from her, back to the men who were watching them with amused, curious eyes._

_**"Bella, stop this right now!"**_

_Her muscles locked into place, froze her where I stood. She looked around herself in shock._

"I think she's gone crazy." Emmett whispered, he wasn't trying to be funny, he was just in shock.

_**"**__**Go back to Jessica**__**, y**__**ou promised–nothing stupid."**_

_She shook her head, trying to understand what was happening. _

_**"Keep your promise." **_

_She took another step forward._

_**"**__**Bella, turn around**__**," he growled.**_

_"Hi," one of the men called. "Can I help you with something? You look lost." He grinned and winked._

_"No. I'm not lost."_

_"Can I buy you a drink?" he offered._

_"I'm too young," She answered automatically. "From across the street, you looked like someone I knew. Sorry, my mistake."_

_Bella was standing with a tall, bulky American Indian boy near Bella's truck. _

_"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?" Bella asked._

_Jacob Black shrugged. "Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?"_

_"Well… I recently acquired a couple of bikes, and they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?"_

_"Cool." He seemed truly pleased by the challenge. His face glowed. "I'll give it a try."_

_She held up one finger in warning. "The thing is Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So you can't tell Billy."_

_"Sure, sure." Jacob smiled. "I understand."_

_"I'll pay you," She continued._

_This offended him. "No. I want to help. You can't pay me."_

_"Well… how about a trade, then? I only need one bike–and I'll need lessons, too. So how about this? I'll give you the other bike, and then you can teach me."_

_"Swee-eet." He smiled._

"Motorcycles, she's not very coordinated, that will be very dangerous." Esme said worridly.

"I think that's the point." Carlisle added.

_Bella was sitting on a Motorcycle on a dirt track. She slammed down on the pedal with enough force, and the engine caught and roared to life. _

_"Easy on the clutch," Jacob reminded her._

_**"**__**Do you want to kill yourself, then? Is that what this is about?**__** G**__**o home to Charlie**__**." **_

_"Ease off slowly," Jacob encouraged her._

_"I will," She said. Suddenly, the gear caught and she was flying down the track. _

_**"**__**No, Bella!**____**Watch what you're doing!"**_

_It distracted her and almost missed the road starting a slow curve to the left. "Brakes, brakes," She muttered as she instinctively slammed down with her right foot. The bike was suddenly unstable and pushed toward the ground, spinning toward the trees.__It landed on top of her until it hit something stationary. _

_"Bella!" Jacob pulled the bike off of her and was crouching over her anxiously. "Bella, are you alive?"_

_"I'm great!" She enthused. "Let's do it again."_

_"I don't think so." Jacob still sounded worried. "I think I'd better drive you to the hospital first."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Um, Bella? You've got a huge cut on your forehead, and it's gushing blood." She clapped my hand over my head and it was wet and sticky. _

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jacob." She pushed hard against the gash. _

_"Why are you apologizing for bleeding?"_

_Bella was standing in her and Edwards's meadow staring at Laurent._

Edward growled.

"_Did Victoria ever find you?" She asked looking terrified._

_"Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this, about me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr._

_"She wanted to save that part for herself," he went on blithely. "She's sort of…put out with you, Bella. I know, it seems a little backward to me, too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him. _

_"She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward – fair turnabout, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed –apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected."_

"Oh no!" Alice gasped.

_He frowned. "I suppose she'll be angry, all the same."_

_"Then why not wait for her?" She choked out._

_A mischievous grin rearranged his features. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to this place on Victoria's mission – I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell… simply mouthwatering."_

_**"Threaten him!" **_

_"He'll know it was you," She whispered. "You won't get away with this."_

_"And why not?" Laurent's smile widened. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body – you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate__._

_**"Beg!"**_

_"Please," She gasped._

_Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you. I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" He__shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."_

_He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of her hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply. Then he looked up, "I don't believe it," he said, his voice so low that I barely heard it._

"Wolves! I've never been so happy they are there!" Emmett gasped.

_Suddenly the five mammoth wolfs stepping into sight. Laurent was staring at the pack of monster wolves and then he ran away. The wolves were after him in a second, sprinting across the open grass with a few powerful bounds, snarling and snapping so loudly. _

_Stumbling in panic, Bella turned and ran headlong into the trees._

_Jacob and Bella stood in front of four men, shirtless in their cut off shorts. "She can help." Jacob said quietly._

"He shouldn't have taken her to them. They know she knew about us, they won't like her." Carlisle shock his head.

_"Help!" one of the boys shouted. His arms begin to quiver. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!"_

_"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back. _

_A shudder rippled through the other boy, along his shoulders and down his spine. "Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded._

_Paul shook his head back and forth. "Jeez, Paul," one of the other boys muttered. "Get a grip."_

_Paul shifted his glare in Bella's direction. Jacob took a step to put himself in front of her. _

"What's he doing? Why doesn't he get her out of there?' Rosalie roared.

_"Right, protect __her__!" Paul roared in outrage. Another shudder, a convulsion, heaved through his body. He threw his head back, a real growl tearing from between his teeth._

_"Paul!" Sam and Jacob shouted together._

_Paul seemed to fall forward, vibrating violently. Halfway to the ground, there was a loud ripping noise, and the boy exploded. Dark silver fur blew out from the boy, coalescing into a shape more than five-times his size – a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring. The wolf's muzzle wrinkled back over his teeth, and another growl rolled through his colossal chest. His dark, enraged eyes focused on Bella._

_In the same second, Jacob was running across the road straight for the monster._

_"Jacob!" Bella screamed. _

_Mid-stride, a long tremor shivered down Jacob's spine. He leaped forward, diving headfirst into the empty air._

_With another sharp tearing sound, Jacob exploded, too. He burst out of his skin – shreds of black and white cloth blasted up into the air. One second it was Jacob diving into the air, and then it was the gigantic, russet brown wolf – so enormous that I couldn't make sense of its mass somehow fitting inside Jacob – charging the crouched silver beast._

_Jacob met the other werewolf's attack head-on. Their angry snarls echoed like thunder off the trees._

_"Jacob!" Bella screamed again, staggering forward._

_"Stay where you are, Bella," Sam ordered. _

"Oh my!" Esme sighed.

_"Hey, guys," Sam said in a loud voice, interrupting all the conversations going on in the small room. "Jacob has information for us."_

_"I know what the redhead wants." Jacob directed his words toward Jared and Embry. "That's what I was trying to tell you before." He kicked the leg of the chair Paul had settled into._

_"And?" Jared asked._

_Jacob's face got serious. "She is trying to avenge her mate – only it wasn't the black-haired leech we killed. The Cullen's got her mate last year, and she's after Bella now."__Jared, Embry, and Emily stared at Bella with open-mouthed surprise._

_"She's just a girl," Embry protested._

_"I didn't say it made sense. But that's why the bloodsucker's been trying to get past us. She's been heading for Forks." They continued to stare at her, mouths still hanging open, for a long moment. _

_"Excellent," Jared finally said, a smile beginning to pull up the corners of his mouth. "We've got bait."_

_With stunning speed, Jacob yanked a can opener from the counter and launched it at Jared's head. Jared's hand flicked up fast and he snagged the tool just before it hit his face._

_"Bella is __not__bait!"_

"Bloody wolves!" Emmett boomed.

_The cliffs at La Push Beach were a black knife edge against the livid sky._

_The wind blew stronger now, whipping the rain into around Bella. She stepped out to the edge of the cliff, keeping her eyes on the empty space in front of her. _

"This can't be good." Jasper said quietly.

_**"Bella. Don't do this."**___

"_You wanted me to be human," Bella spoke, "Well, watch me."_

_**"Please. For me."**_

"_But you won't stay with me any other way."_

_**"No, Bella!"**___

_She smiled and raised her arms straight out, as if she were going to dive, lifting her face into the rain. She leaned forward, crouching to get more spring… And she flung herself off the cliff._

_She screamed as she dropped through the open air like a meteor, but it was a scream of exhilaration and not fear. She sliced through the surface of the water and plunged deeper into the freezing black water and then surfaced._

The Cullen's let go of the breaths they didn't know they were holding.

_Then they saw a flash of red in the water. As Bella was under water they could see Victoria swimming towards her. _

Them everything went black. They knew how the rest of the story played out.

BANG! That was the sound of fist hitting Edward in the face and him flying into the concrete wall.

Everyone's eyes snapped up at Creed, only to see Rosalie in front of him glaring at Edward.

"Well, that's a surprise." Creed said. He thought he would be the only one who wanted to tear Edward apart. At least his family had some decency to know when one of them was in the wrong.

"You stupid, ignorant, stupid –"

"You already said stupid." Emmett cut in.

"Shut up!" Rosalie glared at him before she turned back to Edward.

"How did you think you leaving would be good for her?" She yelled at him.

"Rose stop taking the high road, you were happy we were leaving!" He yelled back as he picked himself up from the floor.

"That's because I didn't understand what she felt for you, but you did! And stupid you thought you knew what was best for her and you left. You made us all leave her. Why didn't you fight for her?" Rosalie shouted.

"I did fight! I fought against what my heart wanted and what you all wanted and I left. I fought with myself not to tell her the truth while I lied about why I was leaving. I fought with myself every day so I didn't come back because it hurt me so much to be away from her. So don't you dare tell me I didn't fight, I've never fought so much for something in my whole life." His yelling turned to a painful admission.

"I loved her so much… I just did what I thought was best for her." He said hanging his head.

"Well why didn't you just ask me what was best for me… because you leaving sure as hell wasn't!"

Everyone's eyes snapped to the open elevator doors where Bella was standing.


	9. Chapter 9

In all the commotion, even with Vampire hearing no one had heard the elevator in its decent or the doors opening.

They all stared as Bella stood there hands on her hips.

"I thought you forgot something in the car?" She said to Creed raising one eyebrow.

"You know me." He tried smiling. He was in trouble and he knew it. Bella didn't like feeling like she needed protecting. He however couldn't help that he felt that way.

"Yes I do… that's why I gave it until I heard structural damage happening before I decided to come down here. I'm actually surprised it took so long."

"So am I, but it wasn't me causing the structural damage. You can thank the lioness over there for that." He said motioning his head toward Rosalie.

"You can thank me later." Rosalie said glaring at Edward.

"I'm not going to thank you at all. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I don't need people doing what they think is best for me. I never did." She was looking at Rosalie as she said this. However everyone knew the words were directed at Edward and not Rosalie.

"Well… isn't this awkward." Emmett said trying to break the tension a little.

"No more than you'd expect." Bella shrugged. "I do think its best that you guys get going though."

"Ok, but we'll see you soon right?" Alice almost begged. Oh how she had missed Bella.

"Of course. How about us girls go shopping tomorrow?" She smiled.

"Great!" Alice squeaked. They all started making there way to their cars.

"I'm not going to do any more work tonight, so you don't have to stay to keep me company." Bella said turning to Creed. He wasn't sure he should leave alone after what she must have heard but he knew she was already unhappy with him for the stunt he pulled before and he didn't want to upset her anymore.

"If you're sure?" He asked, not about the work but about her being alone.

"I'm sure. I'll come past on my way home." She smiled at him. He walked past and stopped to give her a kiss on the forehead.

He glared at Edward as he jumped in his car and started the engine, peeling out the parking garage.

Everyone waved goodbye as they jumped into the 2 cars and left as well.

A few hours had passed and Bella found her self sitting on the roof of her building, directly above the glass ceiling. She had lay down on a beautiful deck lounge chair and stared at the star lit sky.

"Are you going to come and sit down with me or are you going to hide all night?" She said not averting her gaze at all.

Edward jumped onto her roof from the building next door and made his way over to her, sitting in the deck next to her. He wasn't used to her having all these new Vampire abilities like knowing that he was spying on her.

"I wasn't hiding, I was just…" He tried.

"Hiding. You've been sitting there for an hour." She smiled smugly… she knew things. She had smelt him.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to see me now." Which was true, he didn't know what she was thinking.

"Trust me, if I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here."

"What are you thinking?" That was the age old question with Bella and Edward.

"I'm thinking about how simple life used to be, so easy. I loved you, you loved me, we were together and that was it." She sighed.

"Bella you know it was never easy." He retorted.

"A lot easier than now." She shot him a look.

"Easier then because now you love someone else?" He was scared to ask the question, because he was scared what the answer might be.

"Is that why you are here, to find out about me and Creed?" If it was she would be furious. He was acting like a small child that didn't want to share his toy. Well she was nobody's toy!

"No… I came here to… well I'm not sure why I came. That's not the main one but I am curious." How could he say he wanted to know what she was thinking about him, if she still loved him, if she was still angry with him, now that she knew why he left?

"It's complicated."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because not everything is black and white Edward, Creed and I are a shade of grey!" She snapped. Did she even want to explain anything about Creed to him?

"How did you meet?" He didn't want to upset her, so he thought he'd try a different approach.

"He knocked on my door one day." That had been 8 years ago. Edward stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? It could have been a human or some crazy nomad like James." He snapped.

"Dangerous… let me tell you about dangerous. I was newly turned and I was all alone! I didn't have anyone to help me. No one to keep me in check if I lost control… it was just me. I needed to find someone else like me that I could trust and I didn't know where to go. When he came it was like someone had answered my prayers!" How dare he, she made the best decisions she could with the situation in front of her.

"I'm sorry. They Just some vampires don't value human life at all." He tried.

"Well lucky I'm not human anymore." He winced at her tone. "When it first happened I didn't know what to do. I drove for 2 days and then realized I didn't know where to go… where could I stay and not hurt anyone? So I turned around and came back to forks and went to your house." He was surprised by this; he thought that she would want to be as far away from any memories of his family as possible.

"I needed somewhere to stay and it was far enough into the forest that no one would come there, so I didn't have to worry about accidentally killing anyone… and I was comfortable there."

"What about the wolves?" He knew they hated there kind.

"The first thing I did was call Jake. He got the pack together and they came to the house… I was after all too afraid to go outside. At first the others were angry that Jake and Sam had lied to them. But I informed them of my dietary choices and that I wouldn't be going out in public at all. After all everyone thought that I was dead. Sam agreed that the treaty your family had with them was still valid and that I could stay there. However if there was any problems they would 'tear me to pieces and burn my bloodsucking ass to ash' as Paul put it."

Edward didn't really know how to respond. She had been at their home in Forks for a very long time. He wondered why Alice had never seen any of this coming to pass.

"What did you do since you couldn't really go anywhere?" He wanted to know how she had filled her days.

"Lucky you guys left most of your books because I read a lot, every book that was left actually. Jake came and bought me my laptop and all my books. He said Charlie had given them to him when they cleaned out my room." she paused, that was still a hard memory for her. "So I spent a lot of time researching on the internet."

"What were you researching?"

"Vampires mostly. I was trying to get any helpful information I could. Then one night when I was so bored and I stumbled across online poker. So I started playing. Got Jake to ask Billy to pay in $100 at the bank into an online account I could access and that became a little hobby of mine, between hunting, reading and researching.

"Poker, really! Were you any good?" He smiled, Bella wasn't a gambler.

"Nope, I wasn't good… I was great. After all I had plenty of time to practice. I started making really good money so then I started buying stuff I needed. I needed clothes and stuff and I couldn't go out shopping and I couldn't exactly go home and get them. How anyone ever lived with out the internet I will never know. Everything got delivered to Jake's house and he'd come drop it all off." After all Vampire or not Vampire you still needed money to buy things.

"So you saw Jake often? I'm surprised, him being a wolf and you a Vampire." He never liked Jacob Black, even now knowing he had been there to help her when he wasn't.

"I was still Bella, I was still his friend. 'His bad smelling friend' He used to say to me. We spoke a lot on the phone and when he'd come to bring my stuff we'd chat outside… Otherwise the rest of the pack would harass him about smelling like me. Jake kept me sane. I think I would have gone crazy if I didn't have him to put my thoughts in place.'

"Do you still keep in touch with him?"

"Yeah we speak to each other every week or so. It's hard I'm busy at work and he's busy with stuff too. But he visits sometimes to now. Actually every 6 months I hold a 'Supernatural' night where ALL creatures are welcome." Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Those nights Twilight is a neutral and peaceful zone. There is no fighting tolerated. There is one the first Saturday in July and one the first Saturday in December. That way all the vampires know when they are on and if they don't want to mix race then they don't come that night. They are actually very successful. It was kind of my way of saying thanks to the wolves for taking care of me before and after I was turned… and for keeping Charlie safe."

"It's the 1st Saturday of July next week." Edward mused, that meant Jacob would be here.

"It sure is… I can't wait to see Jake." She smiled. She missed her friend.

"Well enough about Jake. Tell me more about you. Why did you leave forks?"

"Well it all started when Creed knocked on my door."


	10. Chapter 10

"I could smell him before he even knocked on the door. Or at least I could smell something… I hadn't been around a vampire since I was turned so I wasn't sure what it was. I was a little frightened actually… I didn't open the door at first, hoping whoever it was would go away."

Edward wanted to have been there with her, he hated hearing she was frightened and alone.

"I knew it wasn't a human because it didn't smell like I wanted to eat it. After a while I began to think maybe Alice had a vision and came to see what was going on… I didn't think why she would be knocking at her own house."

She had hoped Alice would have a vision about what had happened and come home. Bella needed company, but sadly no one ever came.

"She never had a vision about you after we left… we didn't know anything until we saw you the other night." He wanted her to know that if they knew that she needed help, they ALL would have been back as soon as possible.

"I figured as much. Alice had mentioned to me I had always been a little blurry, so I figured being all vamped up I might have fallen off the radar." At least that's what Bella told her self when she would feel depressed about why no one had come back to find her.

"Anyways, there he was just waiting for me. When I saw his eyes were red I slammed the door in his face and then I didn't know what to do. Do I call Jacob, do I run, do I fight him? That's when I heard him say, 'You don't need to do anything drastic I just came to visit my very old friend Carlisle, but if he isn't here I shall leave you be.' When I heard he knew Carlisle, I opened the door and let him in."

"I can't believe you just let him in… What if he had been lying?" Edward said softly, as not to upset her.

"I let him in after I interrogated him at the door about where he knew Carlisle from, why he was here and who he knew what I was thinking about doing. To cut it short he explained he knew Carlisle from Italy, that he had visited the Volturi and when he mentioned he'd be going through Washington they said Carlisle lived close by and to maybe visit their old friend. Then he explained he saw my thoughts playing in his head, which freaked me out a little, but that he wasn't here to hurt me."

"And you believed him?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to hear this or not? If you're gone keep second guessing my decisions I'm not going any further." She crossed her arms over her chest, the gall he had!

"I'll be good." He wanted to know the rest of the story.

"You better! Ok so anyways I didn't want to tell him about well everything, but I figured he'd just see it. Boy was I in shock when I asked if he got it all when he said he hadn't seen anything."

"What do you mean… how could he not see anything, he saw what you were thinking before." Maybe Creed was some type of evil guard, scouting for the Volturi.

"That's what I said… but he assured me he didn't see anything. He asked if I had been thinking about it and I told him that I was thinking how I didn't want him to see anything, that's when we, well he realized I have a power." Yep she wasn't fragile little human Bella anymore, she was kick ass Vampire Bella and she had a power to prove it.

Edward just starred at her in shock… he didn't expect that.

"What is it?"

"I have a shield. It was only mental at first, but Creed taught me how to harness it with all the practice we've done it is now a physical shield too." As Edward starred at her, "that's why you couldn't read my mind and that's why I was always fuzzy in Alice's visions."

Edward was shocked, she had a shield, everything made sense now. As he was still quiet Bella continued.

"I told him I was a friend of the family and that I was turned after you left. It didn't surprise him that I knew about you when I had been human, he knew Carlisle chosen food groups. But I was just so happy to have a vampire he I just kept asking him question after question trying to get as much info about him and everything as I could. We sat there until morning just talking, it was so nice to not feel alone, you know?"

Could he understand that? He had a family to help him through everything. Yes she had Jacob, but that was different, he couldn't help her with Vampire stuff.

Edward was sad, he wanted to be the one that told her and showed her everything. It was at this moment his regrets just couldn't get any bigger or any worse.

"Weren't you worried about what he had been eating?" He was a cannibal after all.

"Well it's not my choice, but he is very admirable about it. He is a gentleman and of very rich tastes. Over the hundreds of years he traveled he set up many successful businesses, one being a blood donation company. So he got want he needed, but he didn't kill anyone. I think it very admirable." She smiled.

"But he has killed before?" Edward was like a child throwing stones.

"Haven't you?" She knew he was jealous, but Creed had accomplished many things and without him Bella would probably still be sitting in the Cullen's house in Forks playing online poker. Edward hung his head, yes he had.

"He explained to me I didn't have to kill anyone, but I told him I was absolutely 'vegetarian' and that's why I had been hold up in this house for the last 2 years."

"You had been in there for 2 years but…"

"Yes the blood lust passes after about 1 year so I could go outside and control myself if I wanted too, but I didn't know that did I? I didn't exactly want to take the chance. Creed stayed with me for a week. We went hunting in the woods together, even though he hated it, he knew I enjoyed having company for once. At the end of the week he drove me to Seattle and took me for a walk through the."

"Weren't you scared?"

"I was petrified. I refused to get out of the car when we first got there. But he said he wasn't in the mood for a massacre today and he wouldn't bring me out if he wasn't 100% sure I would be fine."

"So you got out?"

"No, he had to open the door and yank me out! I was so busy yelling at him that I didn't realize that I had been out with humans walking past me for like 10 minutes while I rattled on. He couldn't stop laughing after that." Edward could now honestly admit he was so jealous of Creed and all the things he had experienced with Bella. He was a major imbecile.

"When it came time for him to leave I was so disappointed… I didn't want to stay in Forks alone. That's when he asked me to come with him. He said I could come for an adventure! I was really hesitant at first, but he reminded me that if I was unhappy I could always come back to Forks. So I finally took a leap… well for the second time." She said referring to her jumping of the cliff.

"And then what?"

"Nothing, we traveled around to all the places I had never been too. Creed said he loved seeing things through fresh eyes. How things he thought were so normal were so exciting to me. We really did have an adventure."

"And how did you end up with Twilight?"

"Well I wanted to accomplish something, you know like how Carlisle works at the hospital. I wanted to help human but us also and when we were in Paris we went to a few of the famous bars there and I loved them. Not only did I love the atmosphere of everyone having a good time but who knew I loved to dance, probably because I can now without falling over."

Edward remembered how he had seen her dancing that night they had been reunited.

"Then the more Creed and I spoke about it, the more excited I got. Then it hit me like a slap in the face, if I made a place just for our kind to go to with blood on tap our kind and the humans would benefit. I had the contacts with Creed's blood donation company… I just needed it to be financed. Creed was happy to pay for it all but I made it clear he would be the owner until I paid him back every single cent then everything would be transferred over to me, which it has been now."

"Hmm... well what's his is yours anyways right. That's what happens when you are in a relationship." He said hopefully.

"Still fishing for information aren't you? I'm not ready to talk to you about those things yet. Can you just leave it at that?" She asked.

"I better go now anyways, the others will start to wonder where I am."

"Sure I've have to get going to." That's right Creed would be waiting for her. She had left him waiting long enough.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." He said.

"I guess it is." With that he ran and jumped back onto the other roof top and ran into the night. She wondered what he would think of everything they had talked about.


	11. Chapter 11

As Bella drove in the darkness she looked back on what had transpired in the last week or so.

Her first love had come back into her life with only family apart from Charlie and Renee she had ever known. She was confused about how she felt about all of that, especially about Edward.

She was confused about what she heard him say in the garage earlier. She felt so many different emotions when she heard him yelling she didn't know what to make of them.

She was surprised, I mean the last 10 years she had lived thinking that he didn't want her anymore, so to hear what he said was almost unbelievable. She still wasn't sure whether she believed it or not.

Then she was so angry at him for deciding what he thought was best for her, without even consulting her.

She was hurt that even if he did love her like he said he does, that he could walk away from her.

Then there was the other questions like what about her and Creed? She knew Edward wanted to know where she and Creed stood with each other, but she didn't feel the need to tell him everything straight away. She didn't owe Edward any explanations, not until and when she was ready.

Her and Creed… now that was a hard one to explain. The two of them knew exactly what they had and where they stood… but to try and explain it to someone else, that always proved difficult for others to understand.

She pulled into the parking garage and strode into the elevator. Swiping her security key and hitting her floor. The ride up seemed to be taking forever like it was keeping her on purpose so she had no choice but to keep thinking about everything.

As the doors opened she stepped into the penthouse and put her keys and bag down before making her way onto the study where she knew he would be. She found him sitting in his leather chair which faced the wall of windows looking onto the city below. She kicked off her shoes and walked over taking her favourite spot in his lap, leaning her head on his chest.

"Everything alright?' He asked rubbing her back. She sat like this when she was emotional.

"Hmmm… yes, no, maybe." She mused.

"How did your chat go?" He asked.

"How did you know I had a chat?" She smiled. She knew exactly how he knew.

"I saw him thinking about how he'd stay to see how you were." He had seen everything he was thinking about.

The great pain he was in when Creed showed him what Bella had been through. He also saw the miserable way Edward had lived while he was without her from the rest of his families' thoughts. He had also seen the reasons why he had chosen to leave, what happened with Jasper, with James and everything else.

They were different to the ways Bella had thought about them, while Bella held no blame towards Edward and his family; Edward's versions were racked with guilt. His reasons to leave had been admirable and he did what he thought was in her best interests, but they were also foolish at the same time. Though it did give him a better understanding of Edwards and that made Creed less inclined to dispose of him.

"I'm not sure how it went… it's complicated." She was emotionally tired and Creed knew this.

"Well you let me know if and when you want to talk about it. How about you go and have a nice relaxing shower and I'll meet you up stairs?" He kissed her forehead.

"That's the best idea I have heard all day." She smiled at him, he always knew how to take care of her. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his mouth and then got up and made her way upstairs.

She jumped in the shower and took her time to wash the stress of the day away. When she came out she dried her hair and changed into her silk pj shorts and singlet and made her way to the large antique four poster bed that sat in the master bedroom. She lay down on her side under the silk sheets and relaxed.

She heard him come into the room and proceed to get changed. She felt his weight shift the bed as he got in under the covers and spooned with her. His sculpted arms hugging her back into his bare chest.

Though neither of them needed sleep it was something Bella simulated quite often. It was a comfort thing for her and they would often lie like this for hours when they spent their evenings together.

After she seemed to completely relax Creed began placing soft kisses on her neck and down her shoulders. He was testing her, he wasn't sure what she would feel comfortable with at the moment and he didn't want to push her.

He was almost a little surprised when she turned to face him and captured his lips in a slow yet passionate kiss. That was all the encouragement he needed as he returned the kiss. For the rest of the night long gone were the thoughts of Edward and his family.


	12. Chapter 12

"So tell us about Creed!" Alice had practically cornered her in the first store they walked into.

"Geez Alice?" Bella giggled… she was surprised Alice had waited this long and didn't start questioning her in the car on the way here.

"I can't wait anymore, tell me, tell me, tell me!" The pixie was almost jumping up and down on the spot.

Bella, Rosalie and Alice had come out to do some shopping. Esme stayed behind wanting to give the young girls some space to catch up. Bella appreciated this because she knew Alice would interrogate her about the two of them and she wasn't comfortable talking about Creed in front of Esme.

"Come on, we've been waiting all night to ask you about him." Rosalie said. When Bella raised an eyebrow at her she shrugged.

"Emmett and I have been together for ages, don't get me wrong as much as I love him, I want to live vicariously through you. Creed after all is one nice piece of ass!"

"Rose!" Alice giggled.

Bella loved this, she hadn't had girl talk in, well never. This was quite fun.

"What do you want to know?" Bella asked as they looked through the racks of designer clothes. Bella had bee=come quiet a fashionista while they had been gone.

"Do you love him?"

"How is he in bed?" Both girls squealed at the same time.

"What about something easier?" Bella asked.

"Is he a good kisser, he looks like he'd be a great kisser." Rosalie asked as her eyes glazed over just thinking about it. 

"He's amazing." Bella smiled. Lucky she didn't blush anymore.

"I knew it! So you two are having sex… well tell me, how awesome is it?" Rosalie almost yelled. Alice and Rosalie had actually cornered her near a stand of handbags.

"Really Rose." Bella tried playing dumb, "ok it is amazing."

"How amazing?"

"A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Bella grinned like a total idiot.

"I thought as much. I saw you two dancing, if that was anything to go by it must be magical." Rosalie grinned back at her.

"It is! Not that I have anything to compare it to, but it is so passionate and lust filled." Bella got a shiver just thinking about it.

"Ahh a shiver!" Alice yelled. All three girls started laughing.

"What do you mean you don't have anything to compare it too?" Rosalie asked her. Surely for all the nights Edward had spent in her room something must have gone on.

"I was a virgin when I was turned." Bella shrugged. Alice wasn't surprised, she knew she would have seen it if it had happened with Bella and Edward.

"So you and Ed –"

"No." Bella cut her off. 

"So you two are a couple, yes?" Alice asked seeing Bella was uncomfortable.

"Um… it's hard to explain." Bella stuttered.

"You whore, you're giving it up and he isn't even your man." Rosalie laughed trying to lighten the mood. Bella glared back at her, before laughing too.

"So just explain it." Alice said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"After I was turned and Creed and I moved away from Forks… I assume Edward filled you in on how we met?" She looked at them. They both nodded, he had told them when he returned last night. They had cornered him until he gave up the information.

"So while we traveled we obviously lived together. Then one night in the heat of the moment we had sex and now here we are today."

"I know you don't think that explanation will do?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Creed knew I was hurting! He saw bits and pieces in my thoughts here and there and loosely worked out what had happened between me and Edward. About a year into our traveling we sat down one night and I showed him EVERYTHING! He deserved to know exactly what made me, me I guess."

"How did he take it?" Alice asked.

"He wanted to find Edward and kill him. I all but begged him not too. Anyways, a while had passed and I had always been attracted to him. One night when we were in Paris walking near the Eiffel tower, it was just so romantic… and I kissed him. After I did it I was mortified and confused. I wasn't over Edward yet, but I thought that I loved Creed in a way, but I didn't want to ruin things with us either."

The three girls had walked out of the store and sat down on some of the couches across from it so they could talk properly.

"He said he had wanted to do that for a long time but he didn't want to push me. He also said he knew that I wasn't over Edward yet or if I ever would be but that he would always be here for me if I wanted something more." The other two girls were looking dreamily at Bella. They thought Creed was so wonderful.

"That night I asked him to make love to me and he did. It was slow and gentle and beautiful. After that our relationship was blurred, we acted as a couple would, we had sex, lived together, he was faithful to me and I was faithful to him but I can't say we are IN love." When Alice and Rosalie looked questionably at her she continued.

"I love Creed and he loves me but we aren't _in love_ with each other, like you're in love with Jasper or you with Emmett. It was almost like how you would love a brother or a sister. You would do anything in the world so they would be happy." She tried.

"But I don't have sex with Jasper" Rosalie said pulling a face.

"I said almost like and I also said it's complicated!" Bella shot back.

"Look we have hot, passionate sex with each other almost every night. I have instincts and needs after all, but I have my own place, he has his. He knows if anyone else was to come along that he wanted to be with that wouldn't be a problem… we would go back to being platonic. He also knows my heart still belongs to another, he made it clear to me at the start that he knew he could never have my whole heart and that he wouldn't try and force a love-love relationship like that on me."

"You have to understand I always thought Edward left because he didn't love me anymore. I wasn't going to sit around waiting for a miracle to happen and for him to change his mind, but your heart feels how it feels and I was totally in love with Edward."

"Was, as in your aren't anymore?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, now that you know why he left, does that mean you'll give him another chance?" Rosalie asked?

"I can't really answer that now… truthfully I don't know. I do still love him, but I can't just turn off 10 years of feeling like I wasn't wanted or good enough for him. And then there's Creed."

"I thought you said if someone came along you could go back to being friends?" Alice asked. She wanted her brother to be happy and she always thought he and Bella where soul mates.

"We can, that's not the issue." Bella answered.

"So what is the issue then?" Rosalie asked point blank.

"The issue is whether I want myself and Creed to go back to being just friends?"


	13. Chapter 13

Edward had been sitting in the lounge all day waiting for Alice and Rosalie to come home from their shopping trip with Bella. He wanted to find out anything he could about Bella and Creed and he was sure that the girls would interrogate her today but this made him anxious. What if he didn't like what he heard?

As they strolled into the door laughing and carrying on Edward froze, listening to anything he could pick up in his mind from them. He was greeted with both girls thinking about the sexy lingerie they had tried on this afternoon… eww he didn't want to see his sisters like that.

"Really Edward, do you think we'd give it up that easy?" Rosalie smirked at her brother.

"Give what up?" Emmett said as he and Jasper came down the stairs giving there partners a kiss. They all came and took their usual spots in the lounge room.

"Edward is trying to mind rape us about Bella." Rosalie could be so crude sometimes.

"Well what did you find out?" Emmett was almost as noisy as Edward.

"Oh come on, I wana know what the squirts been up to. Any good big brother would want to know who his little sister was spending her time with."

"Babe you're so cute." Rosalie said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"You know you're not really her brother right?" Jasper teases.

"Thanks to Edward!" Emmett glares.

"Now boys play nice or we won't tell you anything." Alice said curling up next to Jasper.

"So what did you girls talk about?" Edward tried.

"What's going on between here and Creed, are they doing the nasty or what?" Emmett asked over Edward.

"Jesus Emmett." Jasper scolded, he knew how hard this was for him.

"Well –" Alice started.

"Yes. It its apparent AMAZING!" Rosalie squealed

Then Edward saw it in here thoughts.

"_I knew it! So you two are having sex… well tell me, how awesome is it?" Rosalie almost yelled. Alice and Rosalie had actually cornered her near a stand of handbags._

"_Really Rose." Bella tried playing dumb, "ok it is amazing."_

"_How amazing?"_

"_A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Bella grinned like a total idiot._

"_I thought as much. I saw you two dancing, if that was anything to go by it must be magical." Rosalie grinned back at her. _

"_It is! Not that I have anything to compare it to, but it is so passionate and lust filled." Bella got a shiver just thinking about it._

"_Ahh a shiver!" Alice yelled. All three girls started laughing. _

"That good huh… who would have thought little Bella –" 

"Stop with the little Bella! She is not a child, she's not even human anymore and she's not so damn innocent." Then she turned to Edward.

"And had someone grown some balls when he spent every night in her room, Bella wouldn't have given it up to the sexy vampire in Paris!" Rosalie was so sick of them thinking Bella was this little innocent girl. She was a woman for Christ sake, a woman Rosalie quite liked.

Edward cringed, he didn't want or need his family's opinions about this.

"Wait what? You two never…" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"No." Edward said back trying to stay calm.

"Not even once?" When Edward shook his head Emmett was in shock.

"So what the hell did you do everynight?" He asked.

"I told you, I watched her sleep."

"I thought 'sleep' was a codeword for sex. Man you are such a douche."

"Can we not talk about mine and Bella's sex life." Edward glared.

"Or lack there of." Emmett added.

"Well let me tell you, she's not lacking now!" Rosalie glared at Edward who glared right back at her.

"Ok so let's change the subject. Are her and Creed a couple?" Jasper tried to diffuse the situation a little.

"That shit is complicated." Rosalie said.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

Alice opened her mind to him.

"_That night I asked him to make love to me and he did. It was slow and gentle and beautiful. After that our relationship was blurred, we acted as a couple would, we had sex, lived together, he was faithful to me and I was faithful to him but I can't say we are IN love." Bella said. _

"_I love Creed and he loves me but we aren't in love with each other, like you're in love with Jasper or you with Emmett. It was almost like how you would love a brother or a sister. You would do anything in the world so they would be happy." She tried._

"_But I don't have sex with Jasper" Rosalie said pulling a face. _

"_I said almost like and I also said it's complicated!" Bella shot back._

"_Look we have hot, passionate sex with each other almost every night. I have instincts and needs after all, but I have my own place, he has his. He knows if anyone else was to come along that he wanted to be with that wouldn't be a problem… we would go back to being platonic. He also knows my heart still belongs to another, he made it clear to me at the start that he knew he could never have my whole heart and that he wouldn't try and force a love-love relationship like that on me." _

"_You have to understand I always thought Edward left because he didn't love me anymore. I wasn't going to sit around waiting for a miracle to happen and for him to change his mind, but your heart feels how it feels and I was totally in love with Edward."_

"_Was, as in your aren't anymore?" Alice questioned. _

"_Yeah, now that you know why he left, does that mean you'll give him another chance?" Rosalie asked._

"_I can't really answer that now… truthfully I don't know. I do still love him, but I can't just turn off 10 years of feeling like I wasn't wanted or good enough for him. And then there's Creed." _

"_I thought you said if someone came along you could go back to being friends?" Alice asked. She wanted her brother to be happy and she always thought he and Bella where soul mates. _

"_We can, that's not the issue." Bella answered._

"_So what is the issue then?" Rosalie asked point blank._

"_The issue is whether I want myself and Creed to go back to being just friends?"_

Edward facial expression changed from hurt to sad, back to hurt and then sad again.

"I'm sorry." Alice said patting his hand.

"Hey no fair, we couldn't see that! Now you have to tell me and Jasper too." Emmett moped. Sometimes not reading minds sucked.

"They are kind of like really, really close friends with benefits." Rosalie tried to cut the long story short, she'd tell Emmett everything in detail later.

"They are like brother and sister." Alice tried.

"Eww but they have sex." Emmett face was priceless.

"I said like. They care about each other very much and love each other, they just aren't IN LOVE with each other." She explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emmett was confused. "You and her are gona get back together right?" He said turning to Edward.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Surely you can't think staying away now is in her best interests. Even I'm not that much of an idiot." Emmett glared at him.

"It's not me. I don't know if she wants me back." He said defeated.

"Well that sucks for you. Bet you thought if you changed your mind you two would just get back together and that would be that." When Edward didn't answer Emmett he continued.

"Well looks like your gona have to work for it. Show her what she was missing, right?" That was the most encouraging thing Emmett had said to Edward in a very long time.

"Yeah… I guess I will." Edward said. He had thought if he ever went back they would just carry on like things were before he left. He felt stupid now, really, really stupid!


	14. Chapter 14

The music was pumping at Twilight as all the Cullens entered. Carlisle and Esme were so impressed at how many people there were inside and how wonderful everything looked when it was in full club mode.

Tonight was Supernatural Night and they noticed as soon as they arrived the smell in the air was different.

"God I can smell that the werewolves are here." Emmett wrinkled up his nose.

"Play nice." Esme said as they made there way through all the people.

"What's that other smell I can pick up, like something sickeningly sweet?" Jasper asked, he'd never smelt it before.

"Yeah I was wondering what that was." Rosalie added.

"That would be a witch. It must really be Supernatural night, they are not easy to come by." Carlisle said, he had met one while he had been in Volturra many years ago.

"Witches, no way." Emmett was excited; he wanted to see what they looked like so he looked around for a tall black hat and a small shriveled woman.

"Emmett really, stereotype much?" Edward said, hearing his thoughts.

"What!"

Edward was keeping his eye out for Bella, but hadn't spotted her yet. It had been a week since he saw her last and he missed her so much.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and all Supernatural beings welcome to Supernatural night." The DJ's voice cut over the air.

"As always we have a special guest performer to open up the night… this century you may know her as Lady Gaga. Performing her number one smash Just Dance!"

As everyone cheered Lady Gaga was on stage in a full leather Cat suit.

_Red One  
Konvict  
Gaga_

I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

_[Colby O'Donis]__  
When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._

And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty i can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.

Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

The crowd went absolutely crazy!

"I can't believe she's a vampire!" Emmett said to everyone.

"Well it explains all the wacky outfits and why you hardly ever see what she really looks like, it means every century when she becomes a singer no one can recognize her." Carlisle explained.

"Thank you all so much." Lady Gaga spoke over her microphone.

"I am so excited to be here, a place where we can all be ourselves!" The crowd cheered at this.

"This next song I will be performing is 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' and I will be performing it as a duet with the most amazing woman I know. The reason we are all here, the boss lady herself, your very own Queen B, Bella!" The crowd went crazy, she was like a celebrity. All the Cullens eyes flashed onto the spotlight that lit up over the main bar. There Bella was standing on the bar microphone in hand.

She had on the tightest pair of leather pants you had ever seen, that made her legs look long and slender. She had sky high black stilettos and a full diamond encrusted corset on. She looked amazing!

As the music began and the spotlight flashes around Lady Gaga was next to her on the bar.

As they danced around they were synchronized and looked amazing.

(Bella & Gaga) _Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty beautiful dirty rich  
Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful_

(Gaga) Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich 

_We've got a redlight pornographic dance fight  
Systematic, honey but we go no money_

(Bella) Our hair is perfect, while were all getting shit wrecked,

_It's automatic, honey but we got no money_

(Bella & Gaga) _Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry yea, we just like to party, like to party yea,_

Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

(Bella )We live a cute life, soundfanatic,  
Pants tighter than plastic, honey  
but we got no money

(Gaga) We do the dance right, we have go it made like icecream topped with honey  
But we got no money

__(Bella & Gaga) _Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry yea, we just like to party, like to party yea,_

Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich  
A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich

Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

Bang bang

Bang bang

God if the thought the crowd was crazy before it was insane now! Everyone was screaming, they loved it.

Emmett was wolf whistling and all the other Cullen's were clapping, they loved it. Edward's jaw dropped in shock. He didn't know Bella could sing! It began to feel like he didn't know much about her anymore.

"I'd like to welcome you all to tonight's Supernatural Night!" Bella spoke over her microphone.

"This is a night of tolerance and diversity so as usual no violence will be tolerated!" Everyone cheered at this.

"Everyone enjoy yourselves and let's party till the sun comes up… So this party is officially open!" With the crowds roar the spotlight flashed off and on and Bella was no longer on the bar.

"This is amazing!" Esme marveled.

"Let's go get ourselves some cocktails." Alice smiled pulling the gang closer to the bar.

As they walked up they saw Bella standing talking to Creed.

"Hey Guys." She smiled at them. Creed smiled also.

"You were amazing!" Alice squealed hugging her. Bella giggled, she loved how enthusiastic Alice was.

"Thank you." Bella smiled.

"You really were a show stopper!" Rosalie smiled at her as they got their drinks.

"Carlisle told me there's witches here, is it true?" Bella had missed Emmett's child like qualities.

"Yes it is." She giggled. Emmett looked around again for them.

"If you like later I can introduce you to some of my friends later." Creed smiled at him. He knew how Emmett cared about Bella, this put him in Creed's good books.

"Awesome!" Emmett said taking a swig of his beer.

"So how did you meet Lady Gaga?" Edward asked her.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Someone yelled, before Bella could answer.

Everyone turned to see none other than Jacob Black standing behind Edward staring blue murder at him.


	15. Chapter 15

"I said what the hell are you doing here?" Jacob couldn't believe his eyes, he had dreamt of the day they would cross paths again and the beating he would give Edward Cullen.

"None of your business Jacob Black." Edward answered staring at the bulky man in front of him, he too hadn't aged since they had seen each other last.

"Stay the hell away from her. You have done enough damage." Jake yelled pointing at Bella.

"Hey, I can take care of my own damn self, thank you very much." Bella said, but Jake didn't take notice.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing here." Edward tried to stay calm.

"Stay out of my head!" Jake yelled.

"I have just as much right to be here as you." Edward spat back at Jake's silent statement.

"Like hell you do!" With that Jake started to shake. The men had pushed their respective partners behind then and came behind Edward. As this happened Sam, Paul and Seth had done the same behind Jake.

In a second Jake had exploded into a wolf and stood growling at Edward. The other wolves followed… a fight was bout to erupt.

The vampires crouched into fighting stance the wolves lunged at them and the Cullen males did the same but just before they connected everything stopped, literally stopped. All the wolves and the Cullen's were like suspended mid jump.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled as they all were sitting mid air, they could wriggle but they couldn't get down.

"ENOUGH!" Bella yelled walking between them all, one hand pointing towards the wolves, the other towards the Cullen's.

"Get out of the way before –" But Bella cut Edward off.

"I said enough! God damn it Jake," she said turning towards her furry friend, "you know the rules. No fighting tonight, of all nights! You never listen, you're too bloody stubborn."

"And you boys," she turned to the Cullen's, "I specifically said no violence will be tolerated."

"But it was self defense." Edward whinged.

"There are no exceptions!"

"Hello has anyone missed that we are frozen mid air… what the hell!" Emmett screamed.

"That would be me Em, I'm covering you in your own individual shields so you can't more." Bella said giggling at the look on all the Cullen's faces. They were shocked.

"Ahh a shield. That's why-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Edward cut Carlisle off, Bella had told him all about it.

"So does that mean you're going to let us free now?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, I'm sorry but there are consequences to breaking the rules." As Rosalie, Alice and Esme started whinging, Bella stopped them.

"I'm sorry but that's just how it is!" She turned to Creed, "Babe can you please take us to the holding cells?"

With a flash Bella, Creed, all the Cullen's and the wolves vanished from in front of the bar.

They found themselves in a long corridor. Creed, Bella, Alice, Esme and Rose were standing in front of a row of cells. One of the cells had the Cullen boys in it, the other had the wolves who had turned back into human form.

"What the hell!"

"Where are we?"

Everyone was surprised.

"Bella, really do I have to go into the cell." Jake whined as he came to the front putting his hands through the bars.

"You know the rules you dumb ass." She shot back.

"Stop being such a bitch and let me out!" He yelled. "It's his fault!" He yelled pointing at Edward.

"Stop being such a prick and shut your pie whole!" She yelled back. They both stood their glaring at each other.

"Love you bitch." He smirked back at her.

"Love you too, prick!" She giggled. Her and Jake had a special bond that could never be broken!

"Ok now that you're finished with your little soap opera, what the hell!" Emmett yelled.

"How did we all get here?" Alice mused.

Bella smiled over to Creed and nodded her head.

"The witches that come here are friends of mine. Since I've been around for so long, I have… acquired things from them." He said.

"Creed has magic." Bella explained.

"Not just in the bedroom I see." When everyone's eyes flung to Alice, she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, did I say that out loud?" She was horrified. She was still confused about the teleporting they did, she wasn't concentrating.

"What is this place?" Esme asked, staring at the males in her family behind bars.

"This is the containment area. Did you think we just let drunk out of control vampires roam the streets. Anyone that needs it gets locked up in here until they are sober enough to leave or have calmed down enough to be let you."

"That's so…" Alice started.

"Smart, I know. Don't bother trying to pull on the bars or anything I got Creed to magically put them up, so no matter how strong you are, unless we let you out you aren't going anywhere."

"Wait how long until you let us out?" Edward asked. He was pissed off he was here, Jacob had started it.

"Babe let them out in 2 hours ok? Can you send us back?" She gave Creed a quick kiss and then all the girls were gone.

"Hey what did you do to them?" Jasper asked, where his Alice was.

"They are back upstairs at the bar, enjoying themselves." Creed said as he took a seat on the leather couch outside the cells.

"You still didn't tell me what you are doing here?" Jacob sneered at him. "Don't you have anything to say about this leech being here? No offense Creed, you know I like you."

It was true, Jacob did like Creed, as much as you could like a filthy blood sucker. He had taken care of Bella, when Jake couldn't and he saw how Creed cared for her. Jake was happy Bella had him. After all Jake and Bella could never be, he knew that especially now.

"Look, I don't condone how he has behaved but he did have his reasons. As long as Bella doesn't mind him being here I can live with it." Edward smirked at Jacob.

"But if she decides she no longer wants you around… well then even the best tracker in the world won't be able to find you." He warned Edward. Edward froze, mostly because he knew perfectly well he could make good on that threat.

"What do you mean he had his reasons, did he come here and do some bullshit song and dance and now Bell's is all googly eyed for him again? If so, I'm gona break your legs so you can't dance anymore!"

"I know you hate me for what I did to Bella. I hate myself."

"Please!" Jake interrupted.

"I did what I thought was best for her. I know now that it wasn't, but I was only thinking about her when I left. I do need to say thank you, to all of you for protecting her when I couldn't-"

"Didn't" Jake said.

"Didn't. You'll never know how angry it makes me to know what she faced while I was gone, but at least she wasn't alone. So thank you." Edward said, he owed Jacob a lot, even if he didn't like him, he still owed him so much for looking out for Bella as best he could.

The wolves didn't know what to say.

"How do I know you're for real?" Jake asked. Edward nodded at Creed and Creed projected everything Edward went through all those years ago. How hard his decision was to make about leaving for Bella's own good. Lying to her in the woods and how much that hurt him. The non existent life he lived without her, his moping, depressed and miserable life why they were apart.

"You're lucky you only got the see the short bit. Seeing it in person was a real downer." Emmett said about life with miserable Edward.

"Well… I guess I can't fault you for that, she was better off without you!" Jake said. "I still hate you… I just don't hate you as much now."

Two hours seemed like an eternity down stairs. They were all excited that they were about to rejoin everyone else.

They males were by all means not friends but agreed to be civil for Bella's sake and for not wanting to come back down here.

As Creed teleported everyone back upstairs, they all looked around for Bella and the others when they heard cheering and loud wolf whistling.

"Oh oh.' Creed said looking over at the main bar and low and behold a massive crowd had formed in front of it, which may have been because of the 3 sexy ladies dancing on it.

"Oh my god!" Jasper gasped.

"Rose!" Emmett's eyes were wide.

"Jesus Christ!" Jacob starred.

There on top of the main bar was a little tipsy Bella, Rosalie and Alice dancing and singing away to the music, microphones in hand.

_(Bella) Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service, in the club, you see, you see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh? You're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_

(All the girls) K-kinda busy, K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy

(Alice) Just a second, its my favorite song they gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You should've made some plans with me, you knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy

(All the girls) Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

(Bella) Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
I'm busy  
(I'm busy)  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)

(Alice) Call all you want, but theres no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  


_(Rose) 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

(Bella) Call all you want, but theres no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  


_(Alice) 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

(Rose )Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster

(Rose)I should've left my phone at home  
'Cause this is a disaster  
Callin' like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer

(Bella) Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

(Rose)Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'

(All the girls) 'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'

(All the girls) Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

(All the girls) Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

(Bella) Stop telephonin' me  
(I'm busy!)  
I'm busy!  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
Stop telephonin' me!  
(I'm busy!)

(Alice) Call all you want, but theres no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

(Rose )Call all you want, but theres no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

(Bella) My telephone, m-m-my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

(All the girls) My telephone, m-m-my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

The crowd went absolutely nuts. As the boys pushed their way through, they finally reached the girls. Carlisle was so happy to find Esme sitting on the bar stool in front of them enjoying the show and her drink.

"Jasper!" Alice said practically launching herself off the a little under the influence, but not enough to cause any trouble.

"Pooh Bear." Rose said as she copied Alice.

"What was that?" Emmett said scolding Rose.

"They've been drinking the whole time you've been down stairs." Esme told on them.

"Hey, I didn't see you holding back lady!" Bella squealed at her. This made Emse giggle, she was tipsy too!

"Yeah, what was that!" Said Jasper as he pointed at the bar.

"The best show you'll ever see!" Bella squealed. Earning squeals from Alice, Rose and Emse.

"B?" Creed said as he stood in front of her. Edward felt weird, he wanted to pull Bella off the bar and hold her just like his brothers were doing to their partners.

"Admit it." She smiled sexily at him.

"I surrender, it was even better than last time." As he said this Bella turned her back to then and just fell backwards off the bar, straight into Creed's arms. It was a very graceful moment between them.

"What do you mean last time?" Edward asked.

"Oh last time was killer, a really pissed Bella singing Tik Tok from Kesha." Jake laughed.

"Hey!" Bella pouted.

"She put her shield up so none of us could get her off and she sang and danced her little heart out." Jake continued. That was the funniest thing Jake had ever seen.

"No fair… turn him to dust please!" She battered her eyelashes at Creed.

"Jake you're lucky I like you so much, because who could resist anything with this face?" He smirked at Jake as he stroked Bella's cheek.

"Ages ago, him!" She pointed to Edward. "Must not have been so freaken irresistible then!"

All the boys stiffened as the girls couldn't help but giggle.

"Word vomit!" Rosalie yelled.

"Shut up Rose or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Rosalie challenged her.

"I'll tell them about who's car you told me you had sex in!" Bella glared back.

"What!" All the other Cullen's yelled, it could be anyone of there's.

"You wouldn't you whore!" She yelled at Bella, everyone could tell there was no anger behind their quarrel.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black Rose." Bella said.

"No, it's a whore calling the kettle a whore." Alice laughed.

"Language!" Esme told Alice, that was no way for a lady to speak.

"You guys don't play far!" Bella pouted.

"Well I think this is starting to get out of hand." Carlisle said looking at the tipsy females in front of him.

"Yeah, we need to stop this shit!" Emmett agreed.

"Shut it or no sex for you when we get home!" Rosalie glared at him.

"Haha! " Jasper laughed at him.

"You too, you can sleep with Emmett." Alice glared. Jasper shut his mouth quick smart.

The girls looked over at Bella waiting for her to threaten Creed as well.

She looked from them to him and then back at the two girls waiting for her response.

"Have a look at him girls… I don't think I'll be withholding anything!" Bella smirked back.

"And that's why I love you!" Creed smiled back at her.

Edward felt his stomach flip! He knew things with them were like that, but to hear it from Bella's mouth and so casually, that hurt him. He tried to put it down to her being tipsy, but that didn't make it hurt any less.


	16. Chapter 16

It was girls against the boys in tonight's FIFA battle on Playstation 3. All six were sprawled out onto the floor yelling and cheering their respective teams on. Bella and the Cullen's had been spending a lot of time together lately.

The girls would go shopping, the gang would come spend some time at Twilight, Bella would come and play video games with the boys. Even Creed would come to the Cullen's home sometimes with her, much to Edwards delight.

Tonight Creed had some matters to attend to so he dropped her off at their home and Alice promised to drive her home.

"NO!" Emmett screamed as Bella's playing kicked another goal.

"Go Bella! Go Bella!" Alice and Rosalie chanted.

"When did you get so good at this?" Jasper asked as Bella wiped the floor with them.

"Hello, 2 years stuck indoors." She sung.

"No fair, we should tie one hand behind your back!" Emmett pouted.

"Babe you're such a sore loser." Rosalie called to her husband.

"Must run in the family." Emmett muttered.

To that Edward shot him a glare. He had been behaving like a sore loser lately, moping around about Bella and Creed. The kids had called an intervention and told Edward they would no longer put up with his sour attitude. If you want her back, do something about it, they told him.

"Well that the tournament, we win. " Alice squealed.

"What! You cheated." Emmett whined, "with Bella on your team you are cheating."

"Oh I'm sorry." Alice said quietly, "WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" She yelled launching herself on her brother.

"Play nice, or I'll turn it off!" Esme's voice came through from upstairs.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." At the chorus of no's she continued.

"I've really have to go, I have things waiting for me at home."

"Things, really." Rosalie raised an eyebrow. Bella knew she was insinuating Creed would be waiting for her at home, but she knew that wasn't the case. Creed had to make a quick exit for Germany tonight; he wouldn't be back for 3 days.

"Ok I'll grab my keys." Alice said, still sitting on Emmett.

"Actually I was going to walk, it's nice out tonight." Bella smiled at her friend.

Alice was just about to open her mouth to protest but Edward cut in.

"Alice I am sure Bella is more than capable of making it home on her own." He told his sister. Alice shot him an evil look.

'THANK YOU' Bella mouthed at him.

"And since as she says it is so nice tonight, maybe she wouldn't mind some company as she walks home." Bella frowned, he was a cheater.

"Fine." She said giving him a glare. She said good bye to everyone and her and Edward began to walk the journey home. It was beginning to look like it would be a long night.

"I didn't get to tell you I was really impressed with your singing at Supernatural night." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. I don't do it very often, it's a good release."

"Well you should do it more often you were really good." Bella was so happy she couldn't blush anymore.

"How did you meet Lady Gaga? By the way I always thought she was one of us." He and Jasper had a big argument one night a few years ago about whether she was or wasn't.

"She's been a friend of Creed's for centuries. When we told her about our plans to open Twilight she said she couldn't wait to come down. That as soon as her tour dates opened up a bit she would come to see everything. She was really excited when I asked her to perform."

"It seems like Creed knows _everybody."_ Edward said. Bella shot him a look.

"Creed's been around for a long, long time, of coarse he knows everyone." Why did she feel the need to defend Creed to Edward every time they spoke?

"I can only imagine." He mumbled.

"Look, did you come for a walk or to trash talk Creed? If it is the second one, go home." She stood hands on her hips facing him. He was a little taken back, he was still getting used to this non fragile Bella.

"I'm walking." He said to her.

"Stop looking at me like that." She glared at him.

"Like what?" He asked puzzled. He felt her wrath coming on.

"Like you're so shocked every time I say or do something you don't like."

"It's not that, I'm just… surprised. You have changed a lot, that's all."

"That's what happens in 10 years Edward!" What did he mean by that, Bella knew she was different, but did he mean changed for the better or the worse?

"I know, it's just I miss the old Bella." When she pulled a face, he tried to continue, "what I meant was-" She cut him off.

"The old Bella!" She shrieked.

"Why would you miss her? The old Bella must have been so horrible, that you would rather abandon me, than change me so that we could be together. I guess an eternity with me must have just looked so bad to make you leave."

Edward felt like she had just stabbed him in the heart. Is that what she really thought of him? Well really what else did he expect her to think?

"I have changed, more than you'll ever know. YOU BROKE ME! For the longest time I was missing pieces only you could replace. I was like a package with 'Fragile: Please don't break' plastered across the front of it." She yelled back. They had turned into that crazy couple yelling at each other on the street. Lucky there wasn't anyone around.

"Well I am no longer breakable and I have made damn sure I am no longer fragile. I will not let anyone walk over me and I will not let anyone decide what is in my best interests. I am no longer her…" her yelling had turned into a whisper.

"No longer who?" Edward asked.

"The Bella that just let you walk away from her in the woods all those years ago!" Bella was about to take off running, she had never planned to be this open to him in this moment, but she was so angry she just got carried away.

Edward grabbed her arm before she could disappear, "Bella, please don't run away."

She still refused to look up at him, so he put his hand under her chin and brought her face up towards his. "You have to let me explain… I just can't stand having you think you're the reason I left." She stared at him skeptically, so he continued.

"What I mean is I did leave because of you," Bella began to turn to walk away, "because you were the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. You are the most incredible person I have ever met and to fathom that you loved me, really loved even knowing what I was, you made me the happiest man alive."

"Then why –" He cut her off.

"How could I let you throw away this amazing life that I know you would make for yourself, to live a life of darkness with me. The only thing I want, ever wanted is for you to have the world, everything you deserved. As much as it killed me, I really thought letting you go would give you that.

Being away from you was the worst pain I have ever felt. Burning in hell would have been a holiday compared to how much I suffered being away for you. You were in my thoughts every minute of the day and I had to stop myself everyday from running home to you, begging you to take me back. But I just imagined this amazing life you would be living and that made my absence just bearable.

The day I left, telling you I didn't want you was… the hardest, most terrifying thing I've ever lived through. But even harder was the fact that you believed me straight away." She was about to say something but again he cut her off.

"I know I wanted you to believe me, but I never thought it would be that easy. After all the times I told you I loved you and that you were my life, how could that one sentence make you doubt me?" He was pleading, he needed to know.

"It never made sense for you to love me. I was just human, nothing." If she could cry tears would have been running down her face.

"Nothing. You were, still are my everything. My sun, my moon, my stars. Without you I have nothing!"

"Why are you telling me this?" She pleaded.

"Because I can't live without you a moment longer. I am begging, pleading with you… tell me if you feel that same way. I love you!"


	17. Authors Note

Hi Guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in forever.

I spilled coffee on my laptop and killed it.. So I lost the rest of the story.

Just got a new one, so I'm re – writing and I'll update as soon as I can!

Thank you for your patience.


	18. Chapter 17

**YAY, finally we are back to the story! Note : no more liquids near the computers!**

"To tell you I can't live without would be a lie. I can and I have for 10 years."

Edwards eyes dropped to the floor... his heart had just been crushed into a million pieces, and it was even more painful than he imagined it would be.

Bella wasn't being rude, or saying this to make him angry and hurt him like she had hurt all these years, she was just telling the truth.

"I, um have to go. I'm sorry, this is just too much for me right now. When I am ready to talk I'll let you know." Bella said as she left a stunned Edward in the middle of the road.

It really too much for her for one evening. After all the thoughts she had about how he left, it was hard for her to wrap her head around his explanation and his heart felt declaration of love. If she hadn't heard the words straight from Edward's mouth, she wouldn't believe it.

When he said those words, her first instinct was to want to forget everything that had happened and just pick up where they left off.

Her second instinct was to knock him onto his ass for making that type of decision without her and her having to suffer the consequences of that said decision.

As she now sat onto the roof of her building she took a long heavy breath and sighed. She was so confused. She didn't know what to think or who to chose, because at the end of the day that's what everything would come down to, choosing between Edward and Creed.

It was early morning after a full night of paper work for the club when Bella put her pen down and decided it was time to finish up and head home.

Her cell phone started to ring and she smiled when the caller id flashed onto the screen.

"I miss you." She sighed.

"_I miss you too. Is everything ok?" _Even while worried Creed's voice was so seductive.

"How about an easier question?"

"_Bella… what's wrong? I hate hearing you so down."_

"I'm much better since you've called. How's you business going?"

"_Fine. I'm finishing things up and I'll be home tomorrow. I can't wait to see you."_

"Me too. Hurry home." She hung up and grabbed her bag, she needed to get out of here and do something.

As she was leaving she flipped open her phone and dialed.

"_I'm so in, where do you want to go?"_ Alice said, she must have seen Bella's decision to want to fill her day with something other than thinking about the situation she was in.

"I don't know… how about you all come over to my house? I'm over all the time, it's my turn to play host." She smiled.

"_How far does that invitation extend, to say my brother who has locked himself in his room?" _

"Alice! Don't make me feel so bad, I –"

"_No need to explain I'm just playing!" _

"If he wants to come he's more than welcome." Bella said she wasn't going to talk to him about this until she was ready, but that doesn't mean she couldn't see him.

"_Be there in an hour!"_ The pixie squealed into the phone before she hung up.

Five hours later Bella and the whole Cullen Clan minus Edward were sprawled out all over the theater room watching G.I Joe.

"That Channing Tatum is so hunky." Alice mused.

"Amen to that." Rosalie added as Bella and Esme nodded in agreement.

"Hey, hey keep your panties on ladies." Emmet scowled at then all.

"By the way Sienna Miller is hot in all that leather." He added.

"Amen to that!" Bella added.

"Whoa... bit of girl on girl eh, you have grown up haven't you Bella." Emmet said as everyone laughed.

"Emmet!" Esme snapped at him.

"I may bat for the other team but I have eyes, I know what's hot when I see it." Bella finished by sticking her tongue out at Emmett.

"Real mature." Emmet said.

"_Real mature." _Bella copied in a squeaky voice.

"Stop it."

"_Stop it." _

"Rose, make her stop."

"_Rose, make her stop." _

By now everyone was in a fit of giggles at Emmet's discomfort.

Emmet got up and proceeded to chase Bella around the room and out the door.

As she ran out the room, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she hit into something solid.

_BANG! _The noise was deafening and the squeal that followed pierced through the air. This was enough to cause the rest of the Cullen's to run out to see what had happened.

Only to find Bella in Creed's arms & Emmett pushed up against the wall unable to move.

"You're home early!" She squealed as they embraced.

"If I knew this is the type of homecoming I'd get, I'd go away more often!" He smiled at her.

"No way mister! I miss you too much!"

"You're back early. Bella said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Carlisle said as Bella detached herself from Creed.

"Yeah, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" She asked.

"You seemed so sad when I spoke to you this morning, I had no choice but to leave everything behind and come and make sure you were ok."

"Oh, that is so cute!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah. How come you don't do things like that for me!" Rosalie said crossing her hands over her hips, glaring at Emmett.

"I think the more pressing question is Bella can you please take this shield off so I can move… I'm stuck!" Emmett whined.

"Oh sorry. When you were chasing me and I ran into Creed I got a fright and my shield works like a defense mechanism, covering the threat! Sorry Emmett." She explained as she turned it off, leaving Emmet to move again.

"No harm done." He smiled.

"Well I think it's time we call it a night and leave these two alone." Emse said to everyone.

"Thank you for tonight, it was lovely." She smiled at Bella as they started to leave.

"Not a problem. I enjoyed myself too." Bella smiled back.

Once the Cullen's had left Bella and Creed made their way into the lounge room and sat together on the couch.

"So how was your flight?" She asked.

"Bella, why are you blocking me?" Creed asked while looking into her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." She couldn't quite meet his gaze.

"Bella… what's going on?" He asked getting a little worried. After all what didn't she want him to see.

"Nothing… I just… Well the other night… Edward said -"

"What did he do? Tell me and I'll kill him!" Creed said standing up ready to spur into action.

"Calm down."

"I won't calm down until you tell me wants going on and I know you're alright. I knew I shouldn't have left you with him around. If he hurt you, I will tear him to pieces." He said while both hands were on her waist, hugging her close.

"He didn't do anything. We were just talking." She tried to reassure him.

"Talking about what?" He asked.


	19. Chapter 18

Bella had unblocked her mind and allowed Creed to see what had happened between her and Edward while he was away. They now sat in silence as she waited for his response.

"Say something." She said because the silence was getting to her.

"What do you want me to say? I know how he feels about you… Why do you think he's still around?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Bella, I saw in his mind how much he loved you and that he really did think he was leaving for your benefit. If he just strung you along to pass the time, do you really think he'd be anything more than a pile of dust right now." He explained. She nodded her head, knowing full well he was speaking the truth.

"I'm happy you finally know how he feels about you."

"You are?" She said surprised.

"Yes because now it puts us on an even playing field." When Bella's expression became confused he smiled at her and continued.

"I've always told you I will support you in what ever makes you happy. You are my number one priority. You also know I have feelings for you and even though I will accept your decision what ever it may be, just know I will fight for you." He said as he leaned in and gave her a soft tender kiss.

Sometimes Bella wished Creed wasn't so wise and so amazing. She could melt straight into him right now. This was making her decision so hard. But even though she hated the situation she was in, how many people could honestly say they had 2 great loves fighting for them?

"So Sleeping Beauty finally decided to come down from the Ivory tower!" Emmet smirked as Edward finally made his way into the family room.

Him, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all sitting around getting comfortable.

"Some times I wish that bear had finished you off!" Edward shot back.

"Come on Eddie, I was joking. It's good to have you back."

"What did I say about calling me Eddie?" He glared at Emmett.

Before Emmett could respond Alice chimed in.

"Oh me dear brother! You missed a great movie night. We are about to put on G.I Joe since we missed the ending. Come join us." She patted the seat next to her.

"Why didn't you get to watch the end?" He asked as he took a seat.

"While we were watching the movie Bella was teasing me so I chased her around the room and out the door until she went bang straight into Creed. And then she accidently shielded me to the wall so I couldn't move and everyone was talking and she didn't realize so she couldn't let me go. And then she was making googly eyes at Creed and Rose yelled at me and then finally Bella let me go. And now here we are!" Emmett rattled of proudly.

"Thank go we so don't need to breath!" Jasper said as he stared at Emmet.

"What do you mean you were chasing her, she could have been hurt!" Edward went into 'protect Bella' mode.

"She is as hard as a rock now Edward. I could throw her off the building and she wouldn't be hurt." Emmet said matter of factly to Edward.

"Plus Creed caught her. He'd never let her fall." Alice said all dreamily.

"Hmm and what a chest to run into." Rose added.

All the boys starred at these two crazy girls.

"Hey girls, I thought you were on Team Edward?" Emmett glared at them both.

"Team Edward?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah about who will win Bella's heart once and for all. You're either Team Edward or Team Creed. So I guess you are Team Edward." Emmet explained.

Some times Edward wondered about Emmet IQ.

"I ordered t-shirts online, we should get them any day." He smiled brightly.

All the other siblings giggled. How boring their life would be without him.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Edward said to Emmett.

"Hey, at least I'm supportive!" Emmett defended himself.

"That you are." Edward agreed.

"So anyways why did Creed come back early, I though he wasn't due back until tomorrow." He added. If he didn't have to hate him, he would really like the guy.

"He came back because he was worried about Bella. He said she sounded so down on the phone when he spoke to her, he wanted to make sure he was ok. So he left everything and came straight home" Alice explained as she made gaga faces thinking about how romantic it was.

"He's going to be hard to beat. Caring and dedication like that earns high points. You're going to pull out you're A – game Edward." Rosalie told him.

"What A - game? What the hell are you guys talking about? This isn't a game." He snapped. This was real life people!

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You have so much to learn!" Rosalie shook her head at him.

"Listen to your sister. This is a game whether you like it or not. The sooner you realize that the sooner we can get started on how you'll win her back." Alice said.

"Two men competing for one woman's heart. Who will she choose? Her first true love, that broke her heart or the sexy stranger that picked up the pieces." Emmet said in his deep voice - over voice.

"Emmet when you say it like that, it makes me want to change to Team Creed." Rose said before looking at Edward. "Sorry brother."

"Go right ahead. I'm sure Emmett ordered those t-shirts too." Edward said as he stood up, pissed off at everyone. Emmett just stared at his brother and didn't say anything, making Edward even madder.

"What! The t-shirt place had a deal on. And besides Jacob and the pack are definitely Team Creed." Emmet said trying to defend himself.

"I hate you." Edward said to Emmett.

"I love you too." Emmett said smiling back at his brother.

"I think that is quite enough for one day, don't you?" Esme said, coming in from the study.

"Leave your brother alone, all you do lately is pick on him." She shook her head at her other 4 children.

"Edward you know how much I love you and Bella so I am going to give you some words of advice." She said as she walked over and put took his hands into hers.

"Put your game face on because I will not loose that girl and my son for a second time!" Edward starred at her in shock as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and started walking away.

"And Emmett…" She said as she turned to look at him, "Team Edward, size small."


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the hold up guys... life has been CRAZY! But can't wait to get back to it!**

Friday night was movie night again and everyone (including Edward) had taken their spots with Bella and Creed in the cinema, just as the movie finished.

"Bella are we on for some disco dancing tomorrow night?" asked Emmet as he cuddled up next to Rose.

"Actually I'll be away tomorrow night, won't be back until Sunday." She said shooting a look at Creed.

"Where are you off too? Maybe we can join you?" Alice smiled at her.

"I have a few business things to take care of so sorry that's best done alone. Creed will be managing Twilight tomorrow so go and keep him company."

Edward could tell she wasn't as relaxed as before but didn't want to question her. After all Edward had his own errands to run tomorrow.

It was midnight on Saturday as Edward walked through the graveyard and suddenly it hit his nostrils like a baseball bat. He could smell it from a mile away, there was definitely no mistaking that smell.

"Did you follow me?" She asked.

"No, did you follow me?" He asked surprised.

"Haha Edward very funny. What are you doing here?" Bella asked turning to face him.

"I could ask you the same question. I come here every year on this date. You must too; it explains the scent I smell every year. Because it was different from what I remembered I just thought smelling you was always my imagination."

He put his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Happy Birthday." He said as he put his hand back by his sides.

"Thank you and I do come every year.. I'm surprised we missed each other all this time. Because my vampire nose had never smelt you I could never put my finger on what that smell was." She said with a soft smile.

They both stood there staring at the beautiful marble angel holding the marble tomb stone that read 'Isabella Marie Swan'.

"I really liked what they picked for you, the angel was perfect for you." He said to her. His angel.

"The first year I came here on my birthday it was so surreal to look at your own tomb stone. It freaked me out a little." She signed.

"What made you keep coming back then?" He asked.

"I don't come back for this, this is just a side trip on my real visit. I come back to see Charlie and make sure he's ok. It's a really bad day for him every year." She said as she fidgeted with her hands.

Edward clasped her hands in his.

"I can only imagine how bad it is for him. You always were his protector, its good to see that hasn't changed. Seeing him from afar every year must hurt." He mused.

When Bella didn't respond he looked at her knowingly.

"You only see him from a far right?" When she wouldn't look up he knew something was up.

"Bella…"

"Ok, ok. The first year I came back he looked so miserable so while he was sleeping I sat in his room, just like you used to do with me when, well you know when. But in the middle of the night Charlie jerked awake and saw me.

I was stunned I didn't know what to do… but then he said it 'I knew that even from heaven you'd be looking out for me.' He thought I was an angel. So every year on my birthday I come back to see him. In the middle of the night he wakes up and I'm there."

"And what do you do when he wakes up?" He asked.. knowing that if he still had a mother or father alive he would love to see them again too.

"We talk a little, he tells me about what's been happening. I assure him that I'm happy where I am and that I love him very much. Then he falls asleep and when he wakes up I'm gone. I just…"

"It's ok, you don't have to explain." He said taking her hand in his.

"I know you must think it's reckless and selfish."

"I don't think that, especially selfish. You break your own heart every year when you go, but you do it for your dad, so he's ok. I think it's very selfless."

She sighed. He always did understand her. This was something she did every year on her own, Creed always stayed behind. But this year with Edward there, oddly it felt right.

"I'm going there now… would you like to come with me, I mean wait outside while I see him. Even if he thought you were an angel I'm sure he'd still try to kill you." She smiled.

"I would be honored." He smiled knowing she was 100% correct.

As Edward got comfortable in the tree outside Bella's house she made her way silently into Charlie's room.

Edward could see from the look on her face Bella missed her father so much. She sat on the edge of Charlie's bed as he stirred.

"Hmm I knew you'd come." He said still half asleep.

"Of course I came dad, we have a date." She smiled at him. Thank god she couldn't really cry or she would be a mess.

"I know, I look forward to it every year. I mean I must be doing something right if God lets you come down to see your old man every year."

Edward smiled, he did think she was an angel. But to Charlie Bella had always been an angel to him.

"Yes Dad you are. How have you been, ok? Everything's ok at work?" She smiled. Charlie had now sat up next to Bella as they chatted.

"Yes everything's fine. Apart from missing you I'm fine. What about you… you seem more relaxed than usually, is everything ok up there." He said as he pointed to the ceiling.

"Yes everything's fine. I've seen some old friends up there." She said as she too pointed to the ceiling.

"Really, it really is like a holiday up there isn't it… Just like in the movies. Anyone I know? He smiled, he just loved seeing his daughter so much.

"Um Alice and …"

"Don't say Edward… Alice in heaven I can understand but him… what are they just letting anyone in there these days?" He asked seriously.

Edward wasn't too happy about that, but he also knew Charlie had every reason to hate him.

"Dad, please I don't want to waste our time talking about things like that." She sighed.

"Ok, ok." He said as he yawned.

"I think its time for me to go." She smiled at her father.

"No it's not long enough." Charlie panicked.

"Dad go to sleep you need your rest. You know I'm watching over you and I'll see you again next year." She said choking up a little.

"I know. I love you more than anything." He said as he hugged her good bye.

"I love you too." She said as she gently hugged him back.

As Charlie got under the covers and closed his eyes he mumbled.

"Good to see they are keeping you cool up there."

Bella smiled and once Charlie had fallen asleep she met Edward outside of the house.

"I can see why you do this every year, he just lights up when he see's you." He smiled at her.

"I know." She smiled back.

"You light up too, you must miss him very much." Edward was shocked when she leaned into his chest and too a deep breath.

"I do, its really hard for me." He slowly wrapped his arms around her into a hug. He smiled, he had missed these moments with Bella and their embrace.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She said as she moved away from his chest. Inhaling deeply as to not miss his scent.

"It's ok. Anytime you need a chest to lean on you let me know. I'll always be here for you Bella." He smiled.

"I'm beginning to see that." She mused.

"I think its time we head back, I could use some company." She said to him.

With that they began there journey home.

Team Edward 1 – nil.


	21. Chapter 20

A week had passed since her visit to Forks and things returned to being relatively normal. Well almost normal.

"Emmett, what the hell are you wearing? What is Team Edward?" Bella asked, looking at the shirt he was wearing when he, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice came past to say hi.

"I'm supporting charity." He laughed as everyone else joined in. Bella knew she was missing something but she didn't press the issue. She after all had a lot on her mind.

After returning from her trip Bella's head was swimming. She was confused as to what she wanted. Her head and heart were pulling her in two different directions.

Her head was telling her Creed was it, the right choice. Sexy and smart and obviously madly in love with her. He was a large part of her life, her friend, teacher, business partner and lover. A man that had never tried to make decisions for what was in her best interests... he left those decisions to Bella.

Her heart wanted to run and jump into the arms of her first true love. A man she was discovering only had the best intentions but made poor decisions. A man that loved her with all his heart and would now spend eternity trying to prove that to her.

But then again all they had was eternity… All the time in the world for her to make the right decision.

Her eyes were finally starting to see what was in front of her. Time! They were all going to live forever... life and time wasn't precious anymore. They say the gods envy humans as any moment could be their last... no one would ever envy her life for that reason anymore.

What this meant was she didn't have to make her decision in one day or one week... After all she'd had the last 10 years to live with the consequences of everyone else's decisions.

Now she could take her time to make sure the decision would have to make eventually would be the right one.

"What are you smiling at so brightly?" Alice asked breaking Bella's gaze.

"Nothing." Bella replied trying to minimize the smile that had spread over her face.

"What do you guys think we all go out to the club tonight... have some fun?" Bella said with a twinkle in her eye.

Everyone else agreed with enthusiasm as Bella's mind started to work... thinking about what tonight had in store.

"I think we need to slow it down and change the pace a little." The DJ said as the crowd cheered the lights dimmed and a spotlight hit her, highlighting her figure and the sexy way she moved across the stage... slowly and sensually.

_Just tell me where to go and I'll take off my clothes for you (yeah)  
(you know we had to do it again right?)  
You're in total control and you're running the show  
I'll do whatever you tell me baby_

Baby I can come by and pick you up  
We'll make love into the night, it's never enough  
Oh babe I know what you like  
And I would make love to you forever and ever  
Into the night (forever and ever we'll make love into the night)  


Creed and the Cullen's stood mouths gaping open. The men in shock and the woman so impressed!

_Your wish is my command so I'll cancel my plans tonight (yeah)  
(oh baby yeah)  
I'll make you understand that I'm the only one  
Who can handle your body right  
And I'ma show you tonight (ooh wee baby I'm coming)_

Baby I can come by and pick you up  
We'll make love into the night, it's never enough  
Oh babe I know what you like  
And I would make love to you forever and ever  
Into the night (forever and ever we'll make love into the night)  


She swayed her hips and moved around the stage sensually driving the crowd wild.

___If you ever wanna know (if you ever wanna know)  
Who I love (who I love)  
That's you (that's you), that's you (that's you)  
It's you (it's you), yes you (yes you)  
Oh and I ain't never leaving baby you gotta believe me  
You're the one I love and girl ask who I love  
Cos that's you (that's you), that's you (that's you)  
Yes you (yes you), yeah you_

Baby I can come by and pick you up  
We'll make love into the night, it's never enough  
Oh babe I know what you like  
And I would make love to you forever and ever  
Into the night (forever and ever we'll make love into the night)

You gonna wanna tell everybody  
Bout how I got you all coming when I call  
You know I break you off  
And if these walls could talk they would tell everybody  
Bout how I put it down  
You know I shut you down  
Got you up off the ground, yes I can't be wasted  
And if I let you on my spaceship  
You'll have to let me taste it  
Hop on it I'ma give you a ride  
Cos we gonna make love all through the night

_We'll make love into the night_

"That was sooo hot!" Emmett said mouth hanging open. This almost earned a slap from Rosalie.

"You deserve one... but for once I have to agree with you!" She smirked at him.

"Jesus Christ! I need to get out of here because of these two!" Jasper pointed at Edward and Creed whom were both staring at Bella eye's smoldering with desire.

"No problems baby… I'll make sure you get home safe!" Alice winked at Rosalie.

"Yeah safe… sure Pixie." Emmett laughed at her. She shot him back an evil look.

"It's either that or I'm just gona take you into the bathroom and –"

"Wow! Pump the breaks dude. I don't need to hear that shit about my sister!" Emmett glared.

Bella made her way gracefully off the stage, swaying her hips as she walked. As she stepped between Edward and Creed just gawked at her. They both wanted to make love to her forever just as she had sung on stage. This had just fueled their fiery completion for Bella's heart more, if this was their prize.

She just smiled a sexy minx smile as she walked over to the two men and whispered just before walking off "Hmm 1 for Team Bella!"


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry I know it's been forever. Life just happens! About to go on maternity leave so hoping to update this more regularly.**

Last chapter recap :

Bella made her way gracefully off the stage, swaying her hips as she walked. As she stepped between them, Edward and Creed just gawked at her. They both wanted to make love to her forever just as she had sung on stage. This had just fueled their fiery completion for Bella's heart more, if this was their prize.

She just smiled a sexy minx smile as she walked over to the two men and whispered just before walking off "Hmm 1 for Team Bella!"

…

As Bella walked through the door at home and put her keys on the console at the door the soft sounds of Trey Songz flooded her ears. She had a visitor. She ventured into the lounge room to find it darkened, only the light from the open fire lit the room, not that she couldn't see in the dark.

Creed was there sitting on the leather couch waiting for her with 2 glasses of red wine.

"Hey babe, what's all of this?" She asked as she stepped out of her heels and took a seat next to him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She loved kissing him, but was starting to feel a little guilty with all the things that had been happening around them.

"I thought with everything that's been going on these last few months that you could use some relaxation." He said as he handed her the wine glass.

"Hmm that sounds great." She smiled as she leaned into his chest.

"I think we should make a toast." Creed suggested as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"And what are we toasting too?" She asked curiously.

"To you. How well you've handled the situation you find yourself in. I know things are confusing for you right now."

"You know how I hate toasting myself." She said scrunching up her nose.

"Well then how about we toast to me for a change." He offered a sexy smirk.

"Oh really and what would we be toasting you about… we already know you are devastatingly handsome, kind, loving, a great business man... need I go on." She asked as she sat up and faced him.

"You're correct, all these thing are true. But you forgot to mention dedicated and goal orientated." As Bella smiled at him, his features turned serious.

"I mean it Bella. This is me letting you know that I am dedicated to you… as much now as before. I know you don't need me anymore."

'Who says I don't need you?" Bella argued, she suddenly flashed back 10 years previously and this was starting to sounds like a goodbye.

"Bella, you have set your life up. You have a great business, money and you have friends. You aren't the girl that needed someone to drag her from the house she locked herself in and take her to see the world and everything it has to offer."

Bella began to stand up, she didn't want to listen to this. She thanked god she was a vampire because if not she was sure she would have hyperventilated by now. But Creed held her arm and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Relax Bella. I'm saying you don't need me anymore, but I want to make one thing clear to you in all this confusion we find ourselves in of late… I need you. I want you and I want to be apart of your life. And if you choose to go back to Edward I will support you. I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. But don't mistake this for me giving up… I will fight him for you. Whether it takes me 1 year, 10 years or 100 years, until you make up your mind I won't step aside and let him just have you. I will always be here until you send me away."

Bella was speechless, she knew what their relationship was but to have him spell this all out for her made her feel so special. He was letting her know that the game was on and he wanted to win her heart just as badly as Edward. This would definitely make things harder for all three of them, but she was happy to know exactly where he stood. And selfish or not she wasn't ready for him to walk away now that Edward had returned.

"I'm in love with you." He said to her as took the wine glass from her and placed them both onto the coffee table. "And i'm hoping that eventually you will feel the same way about me."

And with that he leaned in to kiss her, ready to stop if she didn't want him too. But instead she met him half way, twisted her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

This wasn't her saying I choose you, instead it was her saying that she was open to loving him and working out over time where all three of them stood. Hopefully without causing too much pain and suffering to any of them.

But for now all other thoughts were gone, instead now in this moment it was just these two people. A man telling a woman he loves her and him hoping that she would eventually feel the same way and choose him.


	23. Chapter 23

Jake had come to visit Bella unexpectedly one Wednesday evening. They organized to meet at her home, Bella had told everyone she had plans so her and Jake would have a chance to talk.

She heard a knock at her door and made her way to answer it. She swung the door open to reveal Jake leaning against the door frame.

"Why do you wait for me to knock? I know that you can hear me coming up?" He smiled as he gave her a hug.

"I know but I still like to pretend I'm just a normal girl sometimes. Now come on in I cooked." They made their way into the kitchen.

"And I thank you for always thinking of me and having something ready for me to munch on. I'm a growing boy after all." He joked as they took a seat at the bench where Bella had already loaded a plate full of spaghetti bolognaise.

"So to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Bella asked. Jake usually came to visit once every two months or so but she'd seen him a few weeks ago.

"Who says I need a reason to visit you?" Jake asked mouth full of food. Bella narrowed her eyes at her childhood friend, she was no bodies fool.

"Alright, alright, I just wanted to see how things were going with you. What's new?" He asked.

"Business is great, really busy at the moment. I'm thinking of expanding, first to LA, then once that's ready I'm thinking international." Bella was teasing because she knew he was talking about her two suitors. Now it was Jake's turn to narrow his eyes at her.

"Jacob, are you asking a lady about her romantic goings on? That's mighty inappropriate." She mocked in her best southern accent.

"Since when did you become a southern belle? Or a lady as a matter of fact!" He teased.

"I'm deeply offended by your last comment." She joked.

"So…" he probed.

"I don't really want to talk to you about this."

"Why?! Who else are you going to talk to about it? You need a neutral parties advice."

"Oh really. Do tell Jacob, what wise words do you have for me." Bella asked.

"First I need all the details, to make an informed evaluation." He said as he handed her an empty bowl for her to refill with food.

So Bella filled Jacob in on all the goings on between herself, Edward and Creed.

"Hmm."

"Hmm. Those are your wise words?" She asked him.

"I'm thinking."

"Geez, do you need to lie down?" Bella joked.

"You can be a cow, you know that." He smirked as he made his way to relax on her leather couch.

"Tell me, what are you thinking? You obviously have a soft spot for Cullen, otherwise you would have let me pummel his ass when he showed up and had Creeds witch friends turn him into a toad or some shit." He smiled as he thought of pretty boy as an ugly toad.

"I spent 10 years feeling so many emotions towards him. Angry, devastated, abandoned, used, upset, unloved... just to name a few. And then to find out the reason behind it all, that in his way it was all out of love, it just threw me."

"I mean it doesn't magically make everything else better or forgotten, but it does make me look at that time differently. I think to myself would I ever have been able to walk away from him if I thought it was the best thing for him. Would I be able to stay away for a decade and be lonely and miserable just to keep him safe. Self-sacrifice."

"And Creed…" Jacob asked.

"I won't lie, if Creed wasn't in the picture my decision would be easy. Slowly I'd give Edward another chance and see where that took us. But Creed is in the picture. At first it was him taking care of me and taking me under his wing. But now it's more than that. I realized Creed has never treated me as defenseless or made any decisions for me. But then again he did meet me as a vampire not a human so I wasn't as fragile. Who knows, had we met when I was human he may have been exactly the same as Edward."

"Either that or he would have eaten you." Jacob said without thinking, "sorry, my bad."

"I want to be an equal in whatever relationship I'm in. I know what that's like with Creed, but I haven't had that experience with Edward. I don't know even know both of us being vampires whether that's possible. Or whether he would always see me and treat me as weaker and fragile Bella Swan. It's so hard!"

"You could always turn lesbian." Jacob added.

"Thanks for your guidance Jacob. You just solved all my problems, why didn't I think of that." Bella said as she threw a cushion at him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Look from where I'm sitting it's pretty easy to see the situation. Creed is perfect for you. You can pick him and be happy. Nothing has to change. You've lived the last almost decade with him happy, healthy, or well as healthy as you can be. Enjoying life and being a successful business woman."

"What your issue is you've never had the closure with Edward. As in to see how things would have run their course between the two of you. Would he have turned you eventually for you two to live your lives together or would he have left you as human. If he did that he would have left you eventually anyways to give you a chance at a normal life. Then you would have still ended up at the same place you did 10 years ago."

"That was actually insightful." Bella stared at her friend. She had never thought about that. Edward was always against turning her. Would that have been their life, a few years together before he left her to do what was right?

Obviously it didn't matter now that she was a vampire, but it would say a lot about their relationship and its dynamics.

This was definitely something she needed to take up with Edward.

"Looks like I've got you thinking." Jacob mused out loud.

"You have. You definitely have brought up some good points."

"You know what I think you should do. As much as it pains me to say this, if Creed will agree I think you need to give Edward some kind of chance. It's the only way you'll know for sure. It will either give you closure on the chapter of you and Edward or show you what you are missing out on and maybe what you've been using Creed to replace in your life."

Bella definitely had lots to think about, the gears in her brain were working overtime. Jacob could see this and with that gave her a kiss on the cheek and let himself out to make his way home. He was sure what was to follow would be really interesting.


End file.
